Love & Scandal
by Athena Minev
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Alketrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &amp; Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_Slight KakaSaku &amp; KarinSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Yuri, MC, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura―gadis manis berusia 18 tahun ini adalah murid tahun terakhir di _Shinjitsu Gakuen_. Murid kelas 3-A ini memiliki rambut merah muda sepunggung yang berpadu dengan tubuh mungil serta iris _emerald _teduhnya. Dia adalah salah satu siswi populer di sekolah paling elit se-_Jepang_ ini. Selain wajahnya yang manis, dia juga gadis yang ramah, baik hati, murah senyum, mudah bergaul, dan ceria. Selain dari segi sifatnya, dia juga sangat pintar dan berbakat. Sudah berkali-kali dia menjadi wakil sekolah bahkan wakil dari Jepang dalam setiap ajang perlombaan sampai olimpiade―terutama dalam bidang akademik. Gadis yang selalu diibaratkan musim semi ini memiliki banyak teman. Idola semua murid. Tidak ada satupun murid yang tidak menyukai Sakura. Kehidupan sekolahnya sangatlah _sempurna_, pun dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Meski kedua orang tua Sakura tinggal dan bekerja di _London_, dan dia hanya tinggal sendiri di _Jepang_, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi itu semua dulu. Ya… dulu. Sebelum kedatangan guru baru di sekolahnya. Guru baru itu bernama Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru yang usianya masih sangat muda―25 tahun, yang mengajar pelajaran matematika. Hanya dalam satu hari saja, Kakashi sudah menjadi guru idola semua siswi―termasuk Sakura, juga para guru wanita.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan guru dengan murid saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Kakashi ditunjuk langsung oleh Senju Tsunade―kepala sekolah _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_, sebagai guru pembimbing Sakura yang akan menghadapi olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional yang akan diadakan di ibu kota _USA_. Dari situlah hubungan keduanya semakin lama semakin dekat, apalagi dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sangat sering. Kakashi jugalah yang menemani Sakura pergi ke _USA_.

Mereka berdua pulang ke Jepang dengan membawa kemenangan mutlak di tangan Jepang. Semua orang menyambut senang untuk itu. Meski mereka berdua sudah jarang bertemu lagi, mereka sangat intens dalam menjalin komunikasi lewat ponsel. Dan dari keakraban di luar sekolah itulah yang membuat dekatan mereka semakin lama semakin jauh. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta. Diam-diam mereka menjalin hubungan selayaknya kekasih di belakang semua orang.

Hubungan rahasia sekaligus terlarang itu sudah terjalin 2 bulan lamanya, hingga pada suatu ketika, hubungan mereka berhasil dibongkar oleh seseorang―entah siapa itu. Seseorang itulah yang menyebarkan berbagai macam gosip tentang Kakashi dan Sakura yang menjalin hubungan spesial diluar hubungan mereka sebagai guru dan murid. Dan semua gosip tersebut dibumbui dengan hal-hal yang sangat tidak mengenakan, menciptakan sebuah skandal. Salah satunya adalah seks. Satu dari sekian gosip itu berkata kalau Kakashi dan Sakura sudah sering berhubungan seks―gosipnya Sakura-lah yang menggoda Kakashi terlebih dahulu.

Satu per satu murid _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_―terutama para siswinya, mulai membenci Sakura dan tidak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengannya. Para siswa pun malah gencar mengejar-ejar Sakura dengan ajakan yang tidak pantas. Kakashi sendiri berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus berusaha menyemangati Sakura, juga dirinya. Meski Kakashi juga mendapatkan berbagai macam wejangan dari kepala sekolah dan para guru yang memaksanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarang ini―sekalipun Kakashi sudah berkali-kali bahwa _mereka _menjalin hubungan yang sehat, tapi tidak ada yang perduli. Cinta adalah sebuah alasan yang sangat naïf.

Awalnya semua masih bisa dikendalikan, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi semuanya menjadi kacau saat media massa memberitakan perihal hubungan terlarang diantara guru matematika dan muridnya sendiri. Nama baik sekolahan pun seketika tercoreng. Tsunade segera bertindak dengan memecat Kakashi, Dinas Pendidikan di _Jepang_ bahkan turun tangan, mereka mencabut gelar dan izin Kakashi sebagai seorang guru. Sedangkan Sakura, dia masih dipertahankan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah siswi pintar yang sudah berkali-kali membawa Jepang ke tingkat dunia. Dan mereka merasa berhutang budi untuk itu.

Berita tersebut tak kunjung mereda meski sudah satu bulan berlalu, meski semua pihak sudah mengambil tindakan terbaik dan mengonfirmasi. Berita tersebut mereda dengan sendirinya dalam jangka waktu hampir dua bulan. Meski demikian, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah nasib Sakura. Gadis itu semakin dibenci dan dijauhi. Sudah berkali-kali dia di-_bully_ oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Sesakit dan semenderita apapun, Sakura tetap bertahan. Beruntung atau tidak, kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu perihal itu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai kedua orang tuanya sampai tahu masalah ini. Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Semenjak tragedi itu, Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang dingin, pendiam, tidak pernah bergaul, jarang berbicara, tak pernah lagi memamerkan senyum hangat dan manisnya, dan suka menyendiri. Dia mulai begitu acuh akan dunia disekitarnya, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Dia masih dibenci dan di-_bully_. Tak punya seorang temanpun. Tak ada yang berniat mendekati apalagi sampai membantunya. Tapi dia tetaplah murid yang pintar dan berbakat, walau para guru mulai segan padanya.

Ada begitu banyak alasan kenapa para siswi membenci Sakura. Salah satunya adalah keluarnya guru idola mereka. Bagi mereka, Sakura adalah alasan utama Kakashi sampai dipecat dan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakan. Dan hanya ada satu alasan kenapa sebagian murid laki-laki begitu sering menggodanya―seks.

Sakura bertahan dan terus bertahan. Penderitaannya mulai berangsur berakhir saat semester dua di tahun ketiga tiba. Semua siswi mulai lelah mem_bully_-nya, pun dengan para siswa. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur untuk itu, walau ia sepenuhnya masih dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penghuni _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Penderitaannya berakhir berbakat kedatangan murid pindahan yang sangat tampan, jenius, tapi dingin. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu berhasil mengalihkan seluruh atensi para murid untuk tertuju padanya seorang. Para sisiwi―kecuali Sakura―lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengejar sang _Ice Prince_―julukan yang Sasuke dapatkan karena sikap dan sifatnya. Sedangkan para siswa hanya berdecak kesal sekligus iri pada Sasuke.

Dalam hati, Sakura berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Walau dia sudah lepas dari penderitaannya, Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan sifat dan sikap buruknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, Uchiha Sasuke selalu dan terus memperhatikan teman sekelasnya―Haruno Sakura. Tepat saat Sasuke masuk ke kelas 3-A.

Sasuke begitu tertarik dengan gadis Haruno itu. Disaat semua gadis mengelu-elukannya, Sakura hanya diam memandang langit, atau berlalu begitu saja saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan. Tak ada sorot kagum, memuja atau cinta. Hanya tatapan dingin yang selalu menginginkan kesendirian dan ketenangan disetiap pancaran hijau hutan itu.

Sasuke sudah sering mendengar berita tidak mengenakan tentang Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mau perduli. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari _London_, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan berita yang sangat panas berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Yang pasti, Sasuke sangat tertarik dan penasaran dengan sosok Sakura. Sampai pemuda Uchiha itu sadar, bahwa ia jatuh hati pada Sakura. Ia menyadarinya saat tak sengaja melihat 3 orang siswa yang terang-terangan menggoda Sakura. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa bergejolak―sangat―panas. Tangan-tangannya begitu gatal ingin menghajar ketiga siswa itu. Dan Sasuke begitu geram saat melihat Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja meski ia tengah digoda―hampir dilecehkan. Saat itulah Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam, namun langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga, melihat seorang guru yang datang dan berhasil menghentikan aksi tersebut.

Selain itu, Sasuke juga menyadari bahwa selama ini Sakura selalu terlihat sendiri. Tidak punya teman dan tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Apalagi saat insiden itu, semua orang seakan buta. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat menolong, mereka bahkan menatap puas dan antusias pertunjukan tersebut.

Sekalipun begitu, Sasuke tetap tidak perduli―lagi. Ia mencintai Sakura―seperti apapun dan bagaimanapun dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berdentang. Para murid bergegas ke _cafeteria_ untuk membeli makan siang. Hanya ada sedikit yang membawa bekal makanan, dan mereka biasanya memakan _bento_ mereka di taman, di kelas, atau di dekat lapangan olahraga _outdoor_.

Kelas 3-A hanya menyisahkan Sakura seorang. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera pergi ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya―menyendiri, berteman dengan tumpukan buku, namun ia urungkan lantaran ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di atap sekolah―tempat paling sepi dan jarang dikunjungi para murid.

Semua ini bermula saat ia menemukan secarik memo di laci mejanya pagi tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

_Istirahat nanti kau harus datang ke atap atau kau akan menyesal!_

―_U.S_―

Seperti itulah isi memonya. Jujur, Sakura benar-benar enggan untuk menemui orang kurang kerjaan itu. Ia sedikit takut sekaligus bosan kalau ia sampai di-_bully_ lagi. Ini akan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus datang, jika tidak mau mendapatkan masalah yang lebih banyak.

Sakura bangkit sembari menarik kursinya ke belakang. Dia melangkah tenang menuju atap. Tak ada satupun murid yang ia jumpai saat ia menuju atap sekolah. Meski langkahnya menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sangatlah tenang, jantungnya begitu tidak tenang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di atas sana.

_KRIEETT_

Pintu menuju atap Sakura dorong dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah manisnya langsung diterpa dengan sejuknya angin di penghujung musim semi. Kedua _emerald_-nya langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan pagar kawat pembatas. _Rambut itu?_ Sakura seakan mengenal gaya rambut orang itu. _Begitu mirip dengan_―

"Hn. Kau sudah datang," ujar orang itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Uchiha-_san_," sapa Sakura dingin.

"Jadi… kau adalah orang yang menaruh memo itu di laci mejaku? Dan menyuruhku datang kesini?" lanjut Sakura mengonfirmasi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat menuju Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura tidak mau berbasa-basi.

_TAP_

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang tepat berdiri 2 langkah di depan Haruno Sakura. Lelaki itu menampilkan sikap _stay_ _cool_-nya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab… kau?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menantang, sebuah seringai tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap heran teman sekelasnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau bertanya apa mauku, bukan? Dan kujawab… mauku adalah **kau**, Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke santai dengan menekan kata kau.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka dan pintar bercanda, Uchiha. Dan aku sendiri tidak ingin bercanda. Jadi… seriuslah," kata Sakura menuntut.

"Aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Sasuke lancar meski berwajah dingin dan datar, namun tidak dengan sorot matanya yang penuh keseriusan dan cinta. Kedua pupil Sakura mengecil saat mendengarnya, namun itu hanya sesaat. Gadis itu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya. Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan rambut kedua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Uchiha!" seru Sakura dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Kau…? Mencintaiku? Huh!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku kalau aku benar mencintaimu? Kau menganggapku bercanda dan hanya berniat mempermainkan perasaanmu dengan pernyataan cintaku?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura mantap bernada dingin.

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau menolakku?" tuntut Sasuke tidak terima.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau bahkan tidak berani untuk mengatakan alasannya, bukan? Atau―"

"Kau… Uchiha Sasuke… apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar gosip tentangku?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala menunduk dan tangannya yang terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis dihadapannya itu tengah menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah terlalu sering," jawab Sasuke santai. Kedua tangan Sakura yang mengepal mulai bergetar, pun dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke menyadari perubahan pada diri Sakura.

"Kalau begitu… kenapa? Kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Tidakkah kau merasa jijik denganku? Dengan gosip itu… dengan tindakan mereka padaku?" ujar Sakura masih menunduk.

"Untuk apa? Itu hanya gosip, bukan? Gosip tetaplah gosip. Aku bersedia melindungimu. Dan aku tetap pada perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya sekaligus bingung pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha… kau―"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak perduli apapun. Aku berjanji akan terus dan selalu melindungimu. Karena itu… jadilah kekasihku. Jadilah milikku dan teruslah disampingku."

Meski Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar datar, Sakura bisa merasakan setiap emosi didalamnya. Raut mukanya, sorot matanya, Sakura bisa merasakan kebenaran dibaliknya. Hati gadis itu bergetar. Tersentuh dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi―

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena kau berbeda. Dan karena hanya kau yang membuatku tertarik dan penasaran disaat bersamaan. Kau begitu menarik, _Cherry_."

"Menarik? Bukankah masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih menarik dan cantik dari pada aku…?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sakura membeo tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti… aku―hmmphh!" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu saja saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya.

"Hmmpphhh!" Sasuke terus menekan kepala dan bibir manis Sakura. Menghisap dan melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah dan atas Sakura secara bergantian.

"Uchiha―" lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mengajaknya menari bersama di dalam mulut Sakura. Sasuke terus melakukannya dengan gerakan lembut dan sarat akan cinta―meluapkan seluruh perasaannya. Saat itulah Sakura sadar jika Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataan cintanya. Gadis itu mulai terbuai selang beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka saling menghisap, melumat dan menari bersama dalam gerakan lidah dan bibir yang lembut. _Saliva _mereka saling tertukar. Merasakan milik masing-masing.

"Ah! Uchi―mnngghh~"

Merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menepis, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Sasuke melangkah mundur dengan tenang.

"Hah… hah… hah…" gadis itu sekuat tenaga berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen secepat dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang?"

"Kau… hah… tidak harus… hah… membuktikannya," balas Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak membuktikannya, kau pasti akan terus meragukanku, bukan?"

"Uchiha―"

_TENG TENG TENG_

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh bel masuk.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke… dengan _suffix_ –_kun_. Dan mulai sekarang… kau adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi _tidak_ _baik_.

_BLAM_

Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap. Tangan kanan Sakura perlahan terangkat menuju dadanya. Tepat menyentuh letak jantungnya berada. Dirinya merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang dengan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Cherryma, , Nuria23agazta, Aozora Straw, Anisha Ryuzaki, Kumada Chiyu, Fira Uchiha, Luca Marvell, white's, zanah pinkyblue, hanazono yuri, haru no baka, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, UchihAzusa,**_

_** **_indahcintya_**520 :**__ Tidak apa-apa. Sejujurnya malah aku yang bingung. Lebih tepatnya darimana kau menganggap fic-ku ini pasaran? Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa terlalu percaya diri dan sok tahu itu tidak baik. Aku sangsi kau membaca __**WARNING, summary**__, dan salah satu __**slight pair **__yang telah aku cantumkan. Maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Alketrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &amp; Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_Slight KakaSaku &amp; KarinSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Yuri, MC, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dua jam yang lalu, tapi Haruno Sakura masih tetap betah berada di dalam kelas seorang diri―duduk melamun dengan memangku dagunya. Langit di luar sana sudah menggelap, matahari sudah tak tampak lagi. Sekolah pun sudah sepi―tak benar-benar sepi karena beberapa kegiatan ekskul masih terlaksana. Sakura kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 2 jam terakhir.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," gumamnya pelan seorang diri.

_SREEKK_

"U-uchiha-_san_?" seru Sakura tidak percaya dan kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke bersandar di dinding tepat di depan pintu kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sasuke mengoreksi panggilan Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Menunggumu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Menungguku? Tapi… bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi?" Sakura benar-benar sulit percaya dan tidak mengerti dengan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. Jelas-jelas tadi beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berdentang, Sakura melihatnya sendiri―dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke segera memberesi alat tulisnya dan melangkah keluar begitu saja... tanpa bicara sepatah kata ataupun menengok sedikit saja, menatap lurus ke depan. _Kalau benar Sasuke menunggunya… itu berarti lelaki itu sudah menunggunya selama 2 jam, bukan?_

"Hn."

"Untuk apa kau sampai menungguku selama itu?"

"Mengajakmu pulang bersama," jawab Sasuke santai, singkat dan datar.

"Hanya untuk itu kau sampai menunggu 2 jam disini? Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, Uchiha," kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat dan datar seperti biasa. Sakura mendecih kesal namun pelan mendengar satu kata―dua huruf yang sering dilafalkan oleh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghampiriku saja? Mengajakku pulang bersama jika itu memang maumu?"

"…"

"Ah… aku tahu. Kau pasti merasa malu, kan? Kau adalah _pangeran_ di sekolah ini… yang dipuja-puja. Sedangkan aku? Yang paling dibenci. Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu hanya―"

"Karena aku _**tahu**_ kau. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, menekan kata tahu.

"…" Sakura memasang wajah yang sulit didefiniskan saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajak Sasuke mengabaikan suasana tak mengenakan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

Sakura memilih tak berkata-kata lagi―ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas Uchiha yang satu itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang menuju parkiran sekolah. Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran, mereka memilih diam. Dan tak dijumpai satupun murid lainnya. Sampai diparkiran, Sasuke memakai helm hitamnya dan naik ke atas motor _sport_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sakura masih tetap berdiam diri di samping motor Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. Sakura kaget, ia yang tak siap hampir saja jatuh, tapi beruntung ia punya refleks yang bagus hingga ia tidak benar-benar jatuh. Posisi keduanya sangatlah _mengundang _jika diperhatikan. Jarak yang memisahkan keduanya sangatlah sedikit. Hingga seakan-akan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan detak jantung satu sama lain. Menyadari mereka dalam posisi berbahaya, Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke memberikan ruang lebih untuk mereka saat menyadari perlawanan sekaligus penolakan dari Sakura, tapi tidak dengan pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih digenggamnya.

"Pakai ini dan cepatlah naik. Kurasa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun," perintah Sasuke sembari menyerahkan jaket kulit hitamnya pada Sakura dan memperhatikan langit yang terlihat mendung.

"Kau tidak perlu―"

"Pakai dan naik!" perintah Sasuke memaksa. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya ia memakai jaket kulit pemberian Sasuke dan naik ke motor itu. Memastikan Sakura sudah aman, Sasuke menyalakan mesin motor. Tak berapa lama kemudian, motor itu telah melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

_ZRRAASSHHH_

Tak beruntung, baru 5 menit melaju, hujan telah turun. Tidak cukup deras. Namun sudah cukup untuk keduanya merutuk dalam hati karena hujan datang di waktu yang kurang tepat―_mungkin_.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku akan _ngebut_. Apartemen-ku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," ucap Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan, Sakura refleks memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke. Menempelkan tubuh mungilnya di punggung lebar dan tegap Sasuke. Lelaki itu menarik sudut bibirnya merasakan pelukan dari belakang.

'_Hangat… dan nyaman,'_ batin keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nakano Numabukuro Apartment – Nakano-ku – Tokyo_

Keduanya kini telah sampai di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke. Sakura dengan tenang menunggu Sasuke memarkirkan motornya, meski sebenarnya gadis itu cukup kedinginan. Mereka sama-sama tak memperdulikan kondisi fisik mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang telah memarkirkan motornya, mendekat ke Sakura. Keduanya kini melangkah bersama masuk ke dalam apartemen.

_CKLEK_

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahan. Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang masih memaku diri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Uchi―Sa-suke-_kun_, apa ini tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mengubah panggilannya pada teman sekelasnya itu saat melihatnya mendelik tajam tidak suka.

"Kalau hujan sudah reda, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang. Sementara ini tinggallah dulu disini. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudah sewajarnya," terang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura… kau tidak lupa dengan hubungan yang kita jalani saat ini, bukan? Kita kekasih. Kau kekasihku."

"Umm… itu―"

"Masuk! Aku tahu kau kedinginan," bukan hanya Sakura, Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih kedinginan dibanding Sakura. Demi Sakura, Sasuke merelakan jaket kulitnya dipakai oleh Sakura. Demi gadis itu, Sasuke merelakan tubuhnya menjadi tameng angin dan hujan yang menyergap. Seragam lelaki itu basah kuyup tidak tertolong, pun dengan rambutnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, yang hanya basah sedikit di beberapa bagian.

Gadis itu memandang sejenak Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Tetes demi tetes air turun dari tubuh dan atau pakaian Sasuke. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dengan langkah berat, ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu agar angin tidak masuk. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang basah. Memakai sandal rumahan khusus tamu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang ternyata menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke mengabaikan tetesan air yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, meski ia basah tapi tidak sampai meneteskan air. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, ia ingin bicara, tapi ia mengurungkannya, bibir mungil itu kembali terkatup rapat―tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku segera kembali," pamit Sasuke melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke apartemennya. Gadis itu ingin duduk, tapi ia urungkan, mengingat kondisinya yang masih dalam keadaan basah, tidak mau membuat sofa itu menjadi basah karenanya. Sementara menunggu Sasuke, Sakura mengamati apartemen milik Sasuke. Begitu rapi dan sederhana. Tidak ada perabot berlebihan yang Sakura temukan. Meski Sakura tahu apartemen ini termasuk apartemen mahal yang harga sewanya mencapai 100.000 _yen _lebih.

"Ini," ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan baju dan handuk pada Sakura yang diawal-awal tersentak kaget lantaran terlalu asyik memperhatikan apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura menatap heran dan bingung pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan belum berganti baju.

"Untuk sementara pakailah baju ini. Ini adalah bajuku. Aku tahu pasti kebesaran untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan masuk angin. Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur," terang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menerima baju itu. Ia melangkah menuju dapur―kamar mandi. Tak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan dapur karena letak dapur cukup dekat dengan ruang tamu. Selagi menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari _shower_ yang telah ia atur dan segera memakai pakaian santai, tak lupa juga mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke belum menemukan Sakura, ia lalu memutuskan untuk membuatkan minuman. Cokelat panas untuk Sakura dan ocha panas untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar aku harus memakai ini?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura terus memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang memang mungil bertambah mungil saat mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Sasuke yang berwarna biru tua. Panjangnya mencapai setengah paha Sakura, dengan bagian bahu kanan yang menurun.

"Uchiha itu… sebenarnya dia memang asal pilih atau sengaja memberiku baju seperti ini, _sih_?!" rutuknya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Meski seragamku sudah kukeringkan, tapi belum sepenuhnya kering. Kalau aku memaksa memakai seragamku, aku benar-benar bisa masuk angin nanti. Apalagi dengan suhu udara yang dingin seperti ini," dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura melangkah keluar. Saat tiba di ruang tamu, Sakura menemukan dua gelas _mug_ di meja dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…?" panggil Sakura takut-takut―malu lebih tepatnya. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. _Onyx_ lelaki itu tak berkedip memandang Sakura yang memakai bajunya. Kebesaran memang, tapi itu sangat lucu, menggemas dan juga menggoda.

"Apakah aku aneh?" tanya Sakura yang risih ditatap Sasuke terus-menerus.

"Hn. Tidak. Kau lucu, menggemaskan… dan menggoda," ungkap Sasuke sengaja menggoda Sakura. Dengan sebuah seringai seksi yang mampir di wajah rupawan lelaki itu.

_BLUSH_

"B-bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku baju ini…?!" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian―sok dengan nada dingin.

"Hn. Duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkanmu cokelat panas. Aku tidak tahu itu manis atau tidak. Aku tidak mau mencobanya karena aku benci makanan atau minuman yang manis. Tapi kuharap itu bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan… terima kasih," Sakura duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke, mengambil _mug_ berisi cokelat panas. Sakura menyesapnya. Rasanya memang tidak manis, tapi juga tidak terasa pahit. Sakura menyukainya. Tubuhnya entah kenapa seketika menjadi hangat setelah minum cokelat tersebut.

Tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan seperti apa, mereka akhirnya memilih diam. Sasuke dengan ponselnya dan Sakura menatap kosong _mug_ ditangannya.

"Aku dengar kau pindahan dari _London_, bukan… Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum maklum saat mendapat balasan super singkat dan tidak jelas dari Sasuke. "Sejak aku masuk SMP, orang tuaku memutuskan tinggal dan bekerja _London_. Awalnya mereka berniat mengajakku juga, tapi aku terus-menerus menolaknya. Kami sangat jarang bertemu. Hanya satu-dua kali dalam setahun. Itupun aku yang pergi ke _London_."

"Kau sedih?" tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu menangkap nada getir dalam kalimat Sakura.

"Ya. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka... kapanpun aku mau. Menghabiskan hari libur bersama ayah dan ibuku. Pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan mereka… terutama dengan ibuku."

"_Aniki_-ku juga. Dia tinggal dan bekerja di _London_."

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka tinggal di _Budapest_."

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau pindah ke _Jepang_? _London _atau _Budapest _bukanlah kota yang _buruk, _bukan…?"

"Hn. Entahlah. Mungkin aku merindukan _Jepang_. Sudah 10 tahun aku tinggal di _London_ bersama _Aniki_. Awalnya juga bersama dengan _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_… sebelum mereka memutuskan tinggal di _Budapest_."

"Hmm… kenapa dulu kau pindah ke _London_? Kalau aku boleh tahu," tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Urusan pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Souka_…"

'_Pantas saja apartemen ini cukup sepi. Ternyata Sasuke hanya tinggal sendiri. Sama denganku.'_

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura sendiri bingung harus memulai topik apalagi. Untuk kali ini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam membuka pembicaraan. Dan yang membuatnya tidak habis bertanya-tanya dalam hati, pada dirinya sendiri… _kenapa dia begitu terbuka pada Sasuke? _Menceritakan keluarganya pada lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya ini. Bahkan secara tidak langsung, ia telah mengorek cerita keluarga Sasuke. Ia tidak kenapa dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri―hal _**itupun**_juga berlaku pada Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. Ia memandang lurus ke mata Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit. "Tentang?"

"Tentang gosip itu," jawab Sasuke _to the point._

Sakura meremas kuat _mug_ yang genggam. "Katakan," ucapnya dingin. Sasuke sadar betul dengan perubahan dalam diri Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mau mundur. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan kebenaran tentang gosip itu padaku… kekasihmu?"

Sakura mendongak tak percaya pada Sasuke. Sakura pikir Sasuke akan memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya memintanya untuk menceritakan kebenarannya. Wajah manis gadis itu kini juga kembali dingin. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita adalah kekasih. Aku tidak mau ada rahasia."

_Emerald _Sakura menatap langsung pada _Onyx _Sasuke yang balik menatap Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura memasang wajah yang sulit didefiniskan―lagi. Sasuke dengan sabar dan tenang menunggu Sakura bicara.

"Baiklah," putus Sakura.

"Awalnya… hubunganku dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ biasa saja. Seperti guru dan murid. Tapi semua mulai berubah saat dia menjadi guru pembimbingku dalam menghadapi olimpiade matematika di _DC_. Setelahnya pun hubungan kami semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu. Saat di sekolah, kami memang jarang berinteraksi lebih… hanya interaksi wajar antara guru dan murid. Tapi jika sudah diluar sekolah… interaksi kami sangat intens. Kami sudah lama bertukar nomor ponsel dan email. Kami sering sekali _ngobrol_ lewat telepon, mengirim pesan dan email… dengan berbagai macam topik."

"…"

"Hubungan kami semakin tidak wajar. Terus meningkat hingga sampai ke taraf hubungan sepasang kekasih. Kakashi-_sensei_ lah yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku langsung menerimanya karena memang aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kami masih terus menjalin hubungan diam-diam, berkomunikasi, dan kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hingga berita itu tersebar luas… bahkan sampai ke media massa."

Gadis itu terus bercerita dalam posisi kepala setengah menunduk. Wajahnya terpantul di lautan cokelat yang mulai menghangat―juga akibat dari pantulan cahaya lampu.

"…"

"Kurasa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?"

"…"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ dipecat. Aku dibenci dan di-_bully_. Kami putus. Tidak ada lagi komunikasi diantara kami setelah itu. Menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan gosip yang lainnya?" kedua mata Sakura membeliak tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Genggaman tangan Sakura pada _mug _itu semakin menguat.

"Maksudmu soal aku yang menggoda Kakashi-_sensei_, ciuman, dan seks itu?"

"Hn."

"Itu hanya gosip. Tidak lebih. Kami memang sudah sering berciuman, tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks. Dan aku juga tidak pernah menggoda Kakashi-_sensei_. Hubungan kami mengalir dengan sehat."

"…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku, bukan?"

"…"

"Sudahlah. Tidak masalah kau percaya atau tidak padaku. Aku sudah menceritakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya padamu. Sekarang… terserah padamu mau menilaiku seperti apa," ujar Sakura bernada ketus.

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam. Kurasa seragamku sudah kering. Aku akan segera pulang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa naik taksi," lanjut Sakura sembari meletakan _mug_-nya di atas meja. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

_GREP_

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke menahan gerakan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Aku memang belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu―terutama pada bagian tentang seks itu. Tapi kau sudah mau bercerita padaku… itu sudah lebih cukup. Dan satu hal lagi… perasaanku tetap tidak berubah."

"…" Sakura tidak menatap langsung pada _onyx _Sasuke, gadis itu memilih menatap tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura… maafkan aku kalau aku tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Hmm… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kita ini… kekasih, bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak paham, tapi ia mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Soal gosip itu… maukah kau membuktikannya?" _entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga gadis itu berani bicara seperti __**itu**__._

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Karena itulah. Miliki aku… tandai aku… buktikan kebenarannya… malam ini," ungkap Sakura terang-terangan.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura memang tidak menjawabnya menggunakan kata-kata, tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

"Akan aku lakukan… dan jangan menyesal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Thank you very much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Sasa :**__ Kuselipkan yuri untuk menambah kesan, suasana saja. Sebenarnya sih ide selingan yuri itu terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Kan biar nggak mainstream gitu. Dan aku nggak berencana membuat lemon KarinSaku. Mungkin…_

_**AoStraw : **__Are? Sejujurnya aku nggak tau anime kimi ni todoke. Sama sekali tidak tau. Tapi setelah baca review-mu, aku putuskan untuk searching dan baca sinopsis-nya … kalau boleh jujur, soal kemiripan yang kamu maksud itu mungkin memang ada, tapi tidak sampai menembus 50%. Kalau menurutku sendiri sih sudah beda jauh._

_**Sya Sabaku : **__Cuma untuk pembuktian._

_**Sabaku No Itsuka : **__Kakashi akan muncul setelah konflik antara SasuSakuKarin selesai._

_**haru no baka : **__Aku sendiri tidak tahu fic ini mau sampai chapter berapa, tapi yang jelas sebatas imajinasi-ku, sebatas aku bisa menuangkannya._

_**Azu-SasuSaku, Cherryma, Nuria23agazta, haruchan, Ran, , usashiro, Guest, hanazono yuri, white's, sakira nata-chan, , Anisha Ryuzaki.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ALEKTRONA PROSERPINE), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Alketrona Proserpine_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &amp; Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura_

_Slight KarinSaku &amp; KakaSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Yuri, MC, etc._

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gerakan lembut, Sasuke mendorong jatuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke sofa panjang yang tadi diduduki oleh Sakura. Lelaki itu langsung menindih kekasihnya. Bibirnya menyerbu bibir Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu. Rasa manis buah _cherry _langsung menyerbu indera pengecap Sasuke saat ia mencicipi bibir Sakura. Melumatnya dengan gerakan yang lembut, meski Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali melakukannya dengan gerakan kasar penuh nafsu. Ada kalanya Sasuke juga menghisap bibir itu penuh gairah. Sakura yang tak mau bersikap pasif pun membalas ciuman Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai dimabuk oleh ciuman Sasuke.

"Nghh~"

Dengan insiatif sendiri, Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya, lidah Sasuke masuk dan disambut baik oleh lidah Sakura. Organ lunak mereka saling membelit dan bertarung. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mengalah, semua gerakan mereka sangat menggebu-gebu dan terlihat sekali ingin mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Sasuhhh~"

Ciuman panas mereka masih berlangsung, disela dengan tarikan nafas untuk sedikit saja mengisi paru-paru mereka. _Saliva _keduanya pun sudah bercampur satu sama lain, membanjiri area disekitar bibir Sakura, beberapa tetes aliran _saliva _telah jatuh ke bawah. 

"Umnnhhh~ Sasu… kehhh~"

Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya, tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menyingkir. Mengerti akan kondisi kekasihnya, dengan sangat tidak rela, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Benang tipis yang bening tercipta saat mereka melepaskan tautan lidah mereka. Sakura sangat rakus dalam meraup oksigen, membiarkan sudut-sudut bibirnya terhiasi _saliva_. Sasuke juga terengah, tapi tak separah Sakura. Wajah keduanya sama-sama bersemu merah. Kedua manik mereka saling bersirobok, menatap jauh ke dalam. Tak ada kata, hanya sorot mata merekalah yang saling berbicara.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Sasuke kembali melumat habis bibir dan mulut Sakura yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura―ala _bridal_ _style_. Membawanya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya, masih dengan saling melumat satu sama lain. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa kepayahan… meski ia tengah menggendong Sakura, melangkah menuju kamarnya, dan tak pernah melepan ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRUK_

Tubuh keduanya jatuh beriringan dengan posisi Sasuke menindih Sakura di ranjang berukuran _king_ _size_ itu. Ciuman panas mereka masih tetap berlanjut. Tangan Sasuke yang terasa gatal, menuju kedua bukit kembar milik Sakura. Sasuke cukup kaget saat merasakan dada Sakura yang ternyata tidak terbungkus bra. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai saat mengetahuinya. Tak mau ambil pusing, kedua tangan besar lelaki itu meremas dan memijat lembut tapi juga penuh tekanan kedua payudara Sakura yang ukurannya sangat pas di tangan Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasu… kehhh… Nghhh~!"

Bibir Sasuke turun ke leher putih dan jenjang Sakura. Bertugas untuk menciptakan tanda merah kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin. Menandai gadis itu sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Ughh~ Sasuhhh… Akh!"

Puas dengan bibir dan leher, bibir Sasuke kini kembali naik menuju telinga Sakura. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini masih meremas, memijat dada dan memilin puting Sakura bersamaan, hanya saja tanpa penghalang lagi, karena Sasuke telah melepaskan kaos yang ia pinjamkan pada Sakura.

"SASUKEHHH…!" gadis itu memekik dengan mata terpejam erat yang hampir menyamai bulan sabit. Wajah gadis itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja. Uap gas mulai mengepul ke udara dari mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa panas dan sengatan geli―seperti sengatan listrik―menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Hal itu lantaran Sasuke yang menggigit gemas daun telinga Sakura lalu menjilatnya penuh sensual. Sekarang Sasuke tahu, kalau telinga adalah titik sensitif di tubuh Sakura.

"Ughhh…" Sakura melenguh pelan setelahnya.

Bibir Sasuke kembali turun. Lidahnya menjilati puting kanan Sakura. Satu tangan masih memanjakan dada Sakura yang satunya. Satu tangan Sasuke yang lain, turun meraba sensual tubuh Sakura―membuat gadis itu seperti benar-benar tersengat aliran listrik. Tangan Sasuke yang meraba-raba tubuh Sakura itu berakhir di kain tipis berbentuk segitiga yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aaannhhh…"

Mulut Sasuke menangkup puting tegang yang menggoda itu. Menghisapnya penuh semangat. Lidahnya pun turut mempermainkannya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di bawah sana belum berniat untuk masuk―berniat menggoda Sakura. Mengelus permukaannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aaahhh~! Sasu… Sasukehhh… cepat… masukanhhh… Aaahh!" tangan Sakura meremas-remas surai _dark_ _blue_ milik Sasuke. Gemas dengan perlakuan Sasuke dibawah sana yang tak kunjung memasukan jari-jarinya, Sakura mengapit tangan Sasuke di selangkangannya dengan kedua pahanya. Bunyi kecapan lidah terdengar jelas diantara mereka. Sasuke sendiri belum berniat untuk melepaskan puting susu Sakura dari dalam mulutnya. Ia masih menghisapnya kuat-kuat selayaknya bayi lapar yang menyusu ibunya.

Tangan Sasuke yang ada di bawah sana mulai menyingkap celana dalam Sakura yang berwarna putih polos dengan satu pita kecil di pinggiran atasnya. Bersamaan itu pula, kepala Sasuke mulai turun menuju puncak kenikmatan tersembunyi itu. Kedua tangannya memperlebar kedua paha Sakura. Kepala dengan surai mencuat itu menyusup masuk ke dalam sana. Lidah basah dan hangatnya menyapu setiap inchi permukaan luar dari kewanitaan Sakura hingga sampai benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana. Melesak masuk, mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan lidah panas itu.

"Sasukehhh… Haaahh…"

Kepala Sakura mendongkak dan menyusup ke atas saat merasakan lidah Sasuke berada di dalam dirinya dan menghisap setiap cairan pelumas yang keluar. Kedua tangan Sasuke mempertahankan kaki-kaki Sakura agar tidak sampai menghimpit kepalanya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sakura mencengkeram sprei kasur di bawahnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasu… Sasuke-_kun_hhh…"

Gerakan lidah Sasuke semakin liar, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan nikmat. Gadis itu terus mendesah tak karuan. Tubuhnya pun mulai bergerak gelisah. Gadis itu sangat menikmati permainan Sasuke. Dan gadis itu juga baru terpikirkan kalau seks itu ternyata semenyenangkan ini.

"Sasuke… aku… aku… akan… AAAAAHHH…!"

Cairan klimaks pertama Sakura telah keluar, Sasuke langsung menampungnya dan menelan dengan nikmat dan rakus. Lidah itu masih terus menjilati meski kewanitaan Sakura sudah bersih dari cairan klimaks, hanya ada beberapa cairan pelumas yang kembali mengalir karena rangsangan dari lidah Sasuke. Ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"AAAAHHH…!"

Sasuke menggigit gemas klistoris Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali menegang luar biasa. Lelaki itu menyeringai senang saat mendengar desahan keras kekasihnya. Sasuke menyingkir, duduk di ranjang. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah kelelahan dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke mulai ia lepas dan dilempar ke lantai. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat―sama sepertinya. Hujan yang tampak deras, angin yang berhembus kencang di luar sana, dinginnya _AC _di kamar ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Yang keduanya rasakan adalah rasa panas yang membara dalam diri mereka.

"Agh!" Sakura menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras berusaha memasuki dirinya. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mencaritahu. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah memposisikan dirinya untuk memasuki tubuhnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Tahanlah sebentar."

"Aagghhh! Sasuke… hentikan… ini sakit sekali. Perih."

Sasuke berhasil memasuki diri Sakura, hanya setengah batangnya saja yang berhasil masuk. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Kejantanannya merasakan ada sebuah selaput yang menghalangi miliknya untuk masuk sepenuhnya di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Ternyata… semua yang diceritakan oleh Sakura tadi adalah benar apa adanya. Dan semua itu hanyalah gosip belaka. Omong kosong yang tidak pernah berdasar. Gadis ini… kekasihnya ini masih―perawan.

"Sakura…?" panggil Sasuke lembut, pun dengan air muka dan sorot matanya. Sakura sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Gadis itu masih terus meringis sakit dengan mata yang terpejam dan menyipit.

"Sakura… buka matamu dan lihat aku," pinta Sasuke bernada lembut.

Sakura menurutinya. _Emerald-_nya menangkap jelas setiap ekspresi Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Masih dalam posisi itu, Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Kedua iris mereka saling menatap intens.

"Maaf karena aku meragukanmu."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti," balas Sakura lemah.

"Terus tatap aku saat aku melakukannya. Penyatuan ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan untukmu, tapi aku janji… aku akan melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, dia sedikit menarik keluar tubuhnya―pinggulnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, Sasuke mendorong masuk penis-nya. Uchiha muda itu berhasil merobek selaput penghalang yang berada di dalam diri Sakura.

"AAAAGGGHHH…!" jerit Sakura kesakitan dengan lelehan air mata. Sasuke menciumi setiap sudut wajah kekasihnya, berakhir dengan sebuah lumatan lembut di bibir Sakura. Darah segar mengalir melalui sela-sela penyatuan keduanya. Mereka masih terdiam. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu kode tubuh dari Sakura.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Sasuke mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan gerakan lembut dan pelan terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin agar Sakura bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya.

"Haahhh… Ah! Ah! Sasu… Sasukehhh… Nghhh! Ahh! Lebih… lebih cepat…" baru beberapa menit Sasuke memacu dalam diri Sakura, wanita itu sudah berani meminta lebih pada pria yang mengambil keperawanannya.

Tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Sasuke yang terus menatap wajah bersemu merah kekasihnya sembari terus menggenjot miliknya di dalam liang Sakura yang sempit, panas, dan nikmat itu. Kedua tangan Sasuke juga mencengkeram sprei, di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura. Dengan hanya berhiaskan sedikit semu merah di wajah tampannya, Sasuke menuruti keinginan Sakura. Lelaki itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sakura… aku mencintaimu."

"Hyaaaaaa…!"

Bersamaan itu pula, gerakan Sasuke mulai menggila. Tusukannya semakin cepat, keras, dan dalam. Ia lepaskan semua hasrat gairahnya dengan menghujami kewanitaan Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Sasukehhh… agh! Agh! Agh! Ini… terlalu… aahh! cepat dan keras… sakit… ah! Perih!"

"…" Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris Sakura sedikitpun. Ia hanya fokus pada gerakan _in-out-_nya.

"Sasukehhh… ber-henti… agh! Agh! Agh! Kau melukainya… henti… kanhhh…!" Sakura terus menyerukan rasa sakitnya, yang entah kenapa kadang terdengar seperti seruan nikmat.

"Aku… tidak bisa berhenti. Sakurahhh… kau… ah! _Shit_!"

"Hyaaaaa… Sasu… Sasu… ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Bunyi tabrakan dua alat kelamin semakin terdengar jelas. Gerakan tubuh keduanya semakin tak karuan, terutama gerakan tubuh Sasuke yang terus saja memompa dirinya dalam tubuh Sakura. Hawa panas semakin terasa dan menguar jelas. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menghiraukan hujan angin yang sangat deras diluar sana. Bahkan keduanya sama-sama menulikan pendengaran mereka dari suara petir yang gemuruh. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah suara-suara yang keluar bebas dari mulut mereka, serta bunyi tabrakan kedua alat kelamin mereka.

Mulut lelaki Uchiha itu kembali menyambangi puting susu Sakura yang sedari tadi terus bergoyang-goyang. Menghisap, menjilat, memilin dan menggigit tonjolan kecil itu dengan sangat gemas dan bernafsu. Cengkeraman kedua tangan mereka semakin mengerat pada speri ranjang. Sakura merasakan dirinya akan kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuh gadis itu menegang.

"Sasukehh… aku… keluar… AAAAAHHH…!"

Meski Sakura sudah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke sama sekali belum mencapai klimaksnya, ia masih menggenjot dirinya pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sasu… cu-cukuphh… sudah… ahh! ahh! aku… ahh! lelah…"

"Belum. Masih belum!"

"Anghh… agh! Agh! Agh! Ughhh… aaahh~~! Sasukehhh… cukuphh… agh! Agh! Agh! Sasukehhh… berhenti…"

"Sasukehhh… AAAHH…! Sakit…!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke menggigit keras putingnya. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke benar-benar tak karuan lagi.

"Sakurahhh~ Aku akan… keluar," ucap Sasuke saat merasakan miliknya mulai menegang hebat.

"Sasuke…! Ah! Lepaskan! Ahh! Ja-jangan di dalam! Di luar! Keluarkan di luar!" jerit Sakura panik.

"Ahhh!"

"SASUKEHHH…!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua benihnya di dalam diri Sakura, dan bukan diluar seperti perintah Sakura. Tubuh Sasuke jatuh ke samping dengan kejantanannya yang sudah terlepas dan terkulai lelah. Nafas mereka sama-sama tak beraturan. Wajah Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi nikmat tiada tara meski tercampur rasa lelah, tapi ia puas. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sakura yang sedang menahan tangis dan kesal.

_PLAAKK_

Sakura dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah menampar wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan sangat keras dan kencang. Entah darimana Sakura mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Tak memperdulikan kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Saku―" Sasuke menatap tak percaya saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang menahan tangis sekaligus kesal―marah. Meski pipinya terasa perih, itu tak ia perdulikan. Yang menjadi fokusnya adalah air muka Sakura saat ini.

"Kau… dasar brengsek! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan cairanmu di dalam, HAH?!"

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku sampai hamil?! Aku belum siap untuk itu, Sasuke! Kedua orang tuaku bisa membunuhku!" wanita merah muda itu mulai terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Ia bangkit dan segera memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau memang belum siap, sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke apotek, membelikanmu pil pencegah kehamilan. Dan jika kau benar-benar hamil, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab," tutur Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Lelaki itu terus memeluk mesra tubuh Sakura. Memberinya kehangatan dan semangat. Berusaha menyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Isakan Sakura mulai mereda, Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura.

"_Baka… baka _Sasuke!"

"Hn. Maaf," ucapnya sembari mencium mesra kening Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih senantiasa memeluk Sakura, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya masih terisak. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke tak mendengar isakan dari Sakura. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke, Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membekas di wajah manisnya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan lembut. Kedua tangan besar lelaki itu menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura. Setelahnya Sasuke menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Sebelum benar-benar menyusul Sakura ke alam mimpi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mencium lama dan lembut kening Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Mind to review, again?**_

_**Thank you very much**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Akemi Yoshi, lee, white's, hanazono yuri, Luca Marvell, desypramitha26, Aiko Asari, Kimaru-Z, RenArdhika, Oh Haneul, febri feven, Anisha Ryuzaki, Kumada Chiyu, Cherryma, Anka-Chan, matsumi, Armira-chan, temaram senja, azhuichan, PinkRamen (3X).**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_Kakashi akan muncul setelak konflik antara SasuSakuKarin selesai._

_Aku tidak menyangka akan ada banyak yang bilang kalau Sasu itu romantis, padahal aku nggak merasa begitu, maksudku… aku nggak nyadar telah membuat Sasu jadi cowok romantis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Athena Minev_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &amp; Romance_

_SasuSaku Slight KarinSaku &amp; KakaSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Shoujo-Ai―Yuri, MC, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura resmi berpacaran. Sekalipun mereka berdua sudah berpacaran, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua dari semua orang. Jika mereka berada di tempat umum, khususnya di sekolah, mereka bersikap seolah mereka adalah orang asing. Sasuke tetap menjadi pangeran sekolah yang dipuja dan disukai dan Sakura tetap menjadi gadis yang dibenci dan selalu dihindari. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku jika mereka berada di apartemen Sasuke atau di rumah Sakura. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka suka bermesraan―dengan cara mereka sendiri―saat hanya berdua saja, tentu yang namanya bercinta tidak akan pernah lepas.

Ide untuk menyembunyikan hubungan itu adalah permintaan sekaligus paksaan dari Sakura. Sasuke tentu saja menolaknya―diawal-awal, tapi lantaran paksaan dan sikap merajuk Sakura, pada akhirnya Sasuke dengan rasa berat hati meng-iya-kan paksaan kekasihnya. Wanita muda itu punya alasan kenapa dia ingin merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin mengantisipasi, menghindari segala ancaman yang bisa saja terjadi. Sakura sadar betul resiko yang harus ia terima ketika semua orang, terutama _fans _fanatik Sasuke tahu jika dia dan idola mereka berpacaran. Dia tidak mau dan sudah cukup dengan semua perilaku yang ia terima selama ini, dan ia tidak mau membuat mereka semakin membenci dan memusuhinya. Dia berani jamin mereka pasti akan melakukan _bullying _padanya lagi seperti kasusnya dengan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaarrgghh! Sial! Sial! Sialan!" umpat penuh emosi seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Gadis itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di stasiun kereta api listrik yang ada di _Shinjuku_. Dia sudah beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang saking tergesanya, permintaan maaf ia lontarkan kepada orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak sambil terus berlari. Dalam hati, gadis berkaca mata yang memakai seragam _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_ itu terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya lupa memasang jam weker kemarin malam dan begitu terbuai dengan tidur cantiknya. Karena hal itulah dia jadi bangun terlambat―kesiangan―di hari pertama sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya pindah sekolah.

Uzumaki Karin, baru dua hari yang lalu pindah dari _Kyoto_ ke _Tokyo_. Bukan karena alasan klasik―pekerjaan orang tua, melainkan lebih ke alasan pribadi, karena kematian kedua orang tuannya―Karin sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, karena terlalu sayang, yang Karin lakukan di _Kyoto _hanya meratapi nasibnya, sementara hidup terus berjalan―dan juga karena kekasihnya yang lebih dahulu pindah ke _Tokyo_―Hōzuki Suigetsu. Sebenarnya Karin masih punya kerabat, sayangnya mereka tinggal di _London, _dan Karin menolak halus ajakan kerabatnya untuk tinggal di _London_, dia memilih tetap berada di _Jepang_.

Beruntung Karin mempunyai satu apartemen di _Tokyo―_di distrik kota _Shinjuku―_dan cadangan uang yang sangat banyak―peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Sebelum meninggal―kedua orang tua Karin meninggalkan 3 bulan yang lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil, kedua orang tua Karin adalah pebisnis sukses dengan jumlah kekayaan yang terbilang banyak di _Kyoto. _Semua urusan administrasi pindah sekolah sudah Karin urus kemarin, seorang diri. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama dia masuk di sekolah barunya.

Berhubung apartemen Karin tidak terlalu jauh dengan stasiun, Karin memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah dengan naik kereta api. Dia berdoa semoga dia tidak terlambat naik kereta dan juga sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berdecak kesal saat ia melihat banyak orang yang sudah mengantri menunggu kereta api listrik yang kurang dua menit lagi akan tiba. Ya, setidaknya doanya terkabul, ia tidak terlambat naik kereta. Karin mengantri dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah karena berlari. Tak jauh dari tempat Karin berdiri, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan berseragam sama dengan Karin juga tengah menunggu kereta.

Kereta api listrik yang ditunggu pun tiba, semua penumpang masih menanti diluar, menunggu semua penumpang dari dalam keluar terlebih dahulu. Setelah tak ada lagi penumpang yang keluar, penumpang dari luar berdesakan untuk masuk. Setelah pintu tertutup, kereta pun berangkat menuju stasiun yang berikutnya. Banyaknya penumpang dan beberapa faktor lain membuat kereta menjadi penuh sesak. Kesialan kembali menimpa Karin, gadis itu terpojok diantara pintu dan penumpang lain. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa Karin lakukan hanyalah berusaha tidak semakin terhimpit. Sementara gadis _pink_ itu cukup beruntung karena masih ada ruang disekitarnya.

Tanpa Karin sadari seorang pria bersetelan jas rapi yang berada tepat di belakang Karin menyeringai mesum. Karin terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan meremas pantatnya. Tak sampai di situ, tangan kekar itu mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam rok seragam Karin. Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tapi mulutnya berhasil dibekap kuat oleh pria itu. Karin melenguh pelan saat tangan itu berganti mengelus pahanya, dan dengan refleks Karin menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Sedikit mengalami gunjangan, Karin semakin terhimpit ke pintu, dan pria itu pun menghimpit tubuh Karin dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah!" Karin sedikit memekik, tangan _chikan_―orang asing yang meraba atau menggrayangi tubuh wanita tanpa izin―yang membekap mulut Karin semakin menguatkan bekapnya, satu tangan yang lain dari _chikan _itu mengelus-elus kewanitaan Karin di balik celana dalam. Tangan kanan Karin bertumpu kuat pada kaca jendela pintu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat tali tasnya.

Orang-orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Karin dan pria di belakangnya, dan ulah _chikan_ itupun terus berlanjut hingga dua jari berhasil masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Karin. Dia benar-benar ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa, _ruby_-nya bahkan sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca.

'_Sial!'_

Wajah Karin memerah dengan nafas terengah, mati-matian dia berusaha agar tidak mendesah saat kedua jari itu bergerak keluar-masuk dalam liang yang telah licin dan basah. Kepala Karin menunduk, gadis itu mendesah pelan tapi panjang tak kala ia telah mencapai klimaksnya akibat ulah _chikan_ di belakangnya. Karin kembali terlonjak kaget saat ia merasakan tonjolan keras di pantatnya dari arah belakang.

'_Ti-tidak. Kumohon jangan…!'_

Saat kejantanan _chikan_ itu akan memasuki Karin. Tubuh Karin tertarik ke arah samping. Ditarik oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Karin dan _chikan_ itu terkejut, terutama _chikan_. Sekarang Karin berdiri di samping gadis _pink_ itu. Tatapan kagum, bersyukur, senang, dan penuh rasa terima kasih Karin layangkan untuk penyelamatnya.

"Hentikan ulah bodohmu itu, Tuan! Menjauhlah! Kalau tidak… aku tidak keberatan meneriakimu _chikan_!" kata Haruno Sakura penuh ancaman. Beberapa penumpang tertarik dengan tindakan dan kata-kata Sakura barusan. Merasa terancam pria itu segera menjauh, membelah paksa lautan manusia dalam kereta. Karin masih terus memasang ekspresinya tadi. Tepat saat Karin akan berucap terima kasih, kereta telah tiba di stasiun yang dituju. Sakura dan tentu penumpang lain bergegas turun. Karin yang sempat tertegun segera membenahi penampilannya dan mengejar Sakura.

Namun sayang, Karin kehilangan jejak Sakura di tengah lautan manusia yang ada di stasiun. Dengan langkah gontai, Karin berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Karin yang hanya terfokus pada wajah dan rambut _pink_ Sakura, tidak sadar kalau mereka memakai seragam yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin sudah menapaki halaman depan _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_ yang bertepatan dengan bel masuk. Masih dengan langkah gontai, Karin melangkah masuk. Tujuan pertamanya adalah ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah ia ketahui saat mengurus kepindahannya kemarin. Setelah terlibat beberapa perbincangan kecil dengan kepala sekolah, asisten kepala sekolah―Shizune―mengantar Karin ke kelasnya.

_GRAK_

"Maaf mengganggu, Kurenai-_sensei_. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan murid baru," ucap Shizune. Hampir semua pasang mata terarah ke pintu kelas, sisanya sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Banyak yang berkomentar tentang Karin dan semuanya adalah komentar positif. Karin sedikit melamun, jadi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan suasana kelas.

"Aa. Kalau begitu masuklah Uzumaki!" balas Kurenai. Karin tak kunjung masuk, ia masih bergeming di tempat.

"Uzumaki Karin!" kata Shizune sedikit berseru.

"Y-ya?" balas Karin gelagapan karena kaget.

"Kau bisa masuk."

"Terima kasih, Shizune-_sensei_," setelah Karin masuk ke dalam kelas, Shizune menutup pintu kelas dan berlalu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki. Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu?" pinta Kurenai.

"_Ha'i,_" balas Karin tak bersemangat. Kurenai yang menyadarinya, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menatap Karin heran. Melihat Karin yang tidak semangat, membuat Kurenai berasumsi kalau Karin tidak suka dengan sekolah barunya_. _Karin menghirup dan menghela nafas sejenak. Dia mendongkak menatap seisi kelas.

"Namaku adalah Karin Uzumaki. Kalian bisa memanggilku Karin. Aku baru dua hari yang lalu pindah dari _Kyoto_. Mohon bantuannya, semua!" seru Karin dengan setengah hati―tidak bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong, Karin," kata Kurenai. Karin duduk di bangku yang paling depan pojok, dekat dengan jendela, karena memang bangku itulah yang masih kosong. Karin dan Sakura memang satu sekolah. Sayangnya mereka berbeda kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, tapi _cafeteria _sudah penuh dengan para siswa yang ingin mengisi perut mereka, baik dengan _bento _yang mereka bawa atau membeli makanan dari _cafeteria._

Berita tentang murid pindahan―Karin―sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah mendengarnya. Sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam itu tampak tak tertarik atau terpengaruh dengan berita itu. Sekalipun Karin itu adalah murid pindahan baru, dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman baru. Dia cantik dan supel, itulah _point plus _yang dimiliki Karin.

Karin dan 4 teman barunya saat ini sedang makan siang di _cafeteria, _sekalipun dia tampak menyimak pembicaraan ke-4 teman barunya, pikirannya malah terhanyut dengan gadis penyelamatnya. Entah kenapa Karin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan penolongnya.

"Karin? Ada apa?" tanya khawatir seorang gadis merah tua―Tayuya. Ketiga gadis lainnya pun ikut memandang heran Karin yang hanya memainkan makanannya saja.

"Aa. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Karin seadanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya gadis lainnya―Ami.

"Hmm… maaf, teman-teman. Aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucap Karin bohong. Karin berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan _cafeteria _tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman barunya yang saling menatap bingung pada Karin.

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu melangkah tak tentu arah. Dia bingung mau kemana, hingga pada akhirnya kaki jenjang gadis itu berhenti melangkah di depan pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup.

"Perpustakaan?" gumam Karin dengan dahi mengernyit kecil. Karin berpikir sejenak. Jam istirahat masih lama. Kembali ke _cafeteria_―malas. Kembali ke kelas―juga malas.

"Hmm… tidak ada salahnya," gumam Karin sembari menggendikan bahu kecil. Karin memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Karin melangkah pelan, _ruby_-nya menjelajahi ruangan perpustakaan yang bisa dibilang luas dan besar. Rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu, berisi koleksi buku-buku sekolah berjajar dan tertata rapi. Di sepanjang jendela, meja-meja juga kursi-kursi untuk duduk membaca juga tertata rapi. Dilihat dari banyaknya buku, Karin sudah bisa menebak kalau perpustakaan di sekolah barunya ini memiliki koleksi lengkap. Sayangnya perpustakaan ini sangat sepi, benar-benar sepi, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan pun tidak terlihat.

Langkah Karin semakin mendekat ke arah deretan meja dan kursi, _ruby_-nya terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk, tampak fokus dengan buku yang orang itu pegang. Orang itu duduk tepat di samping jendela. Dan _ruby_ Karin langsung membeliak tak percaya saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dia-lah yang Karin cari. Dia-lah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu―gadis berambut merah muda. Sama persis. Saat Karin akan mendekat, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat seseorang―pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya―menghampiri Sakura terlebih dahulu. Karin hanya bisa terpaku saat pemuda itu menyeretnya pergi dengan paksa, meninggalkan sebuah buku di atas meja. Karin tersentak kaget sedetik kemudian. Dia berusaha mengejar dua orang itu, tapi sayang seribu sayang, lagi-lagi Karin kehilangan jejak gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin memang orang paling terkenal di sekolah―dalam arti berbeda―tapi sayangnya Karin belum mengenal mereka.

Karin mendesah keras dan kesal. Dia tidak bisa menemukan dua orang itu, sekalipun dia sudah mencari ke beberapa tempat di sekolah. Hatinya bertambah dongkol saat mendengar bel masuk pelajaran. Padahal Karin hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan mungkin membalas rasa terima kasihnya pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, tapi kenapa susah sekali? Ada saja halangannya, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi. Tapi Karin tetap bersyukur, setidaknya dia dan penyelamatnya ternyata satu sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Karin berdiri tidak sabar di dekat gerbang sekolah. dia sedang menunggu penyelamatnya yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura. Saat Karin bertanya tentang Sakura pada teman-teman barunya―dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Karin, mereka menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui termasuk skandal yang dimiliki Sakura. Karin hanya diam saja, dalam hati dia tidak mempercayai semua itu. Kalau memang Sakura jahat dan seperti yang mereka katakan, kenapa tadi pagi gadis itu menyelamatkannya? Dari pembicaraan itu Karin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada yang mau berteman apalagi dekat dengan Sakura. Penyelamatnya dibenci oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. Karin merasa kasihan dengan apa yang dialami oleh Sakura. Perasaan ingin berteman dekat dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam diri Karin.

Selain menanyakan tentang Sakura, Karin juga bertanya tentang pemuda yang waktu itu menghalangi Karin. Dan sekarang Karin tahu siapa dia. Uchiha Sasuke―juga murid pindahan sama seperti dirinya, pangeran sekolah. Karin sama sekali tidak mengungkit apa yang dia lihat waktu di perpustakaan, dia mengikuti _feeling_-nya yang memang jarang salah, jika dia mengatakannya, Karin yakin Sakura pasti akan kena masalah. Ada satu hal yang masih membuat Karin terpikir terus. Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura? Yang satu dibenci, yang satu dipuja. Karin benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang disembunyikan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin terlonjak senang saat Sakura berjalan keluar. Seperti biasa jika di sekolah, Sakura selalu cuek dengan sekitarnya, pun dengan keberadaan Karin. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak ingat tentang siapa sebenarnya Karin.

"Haruno-san!" pekik Karin.

"Ada apa?" balas Sakura datar. Gadis merah muda itu memasang tampang berpikir.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Untuk?" balas Sakura yang lagi-lagi datar.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Umm… Kalau tidak salah, kau Uzumaki Karin murid pindahan baru itu, kan?" jawab Sakura dengan nada ragu-ragu. Yang Sakura dengar dari siswi lain, ada murid pindahan baru, berambut merah, memakai kacamata kotak warna hitam, bernama Uzumaki Karin. Dan tiga dari empat ciri-ciri itu sangat cocok dengan gadis di depannya ini.

"Ya. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku adalah gadis yang kau selamat di kereta tadi pagi. Saat aku… dilecehkan," ujar Karin.

"Oh. Tidak masalah," balas Sakura singkat. Ya. Sakura sudah mengingatnya sekarang. Gadis yang dia selamatkan saat di kereta api listrik tadi pagi dari tindak pelecehan yang hampir menjurus tindak perkosaan. Alasan kenapa Sakura menyelamatkan Karin cukup sederhana―dia tidak suka kaumnya dilecehkan, apalagi di tempat umum. Sedingin-dinginnya Sakura, gadis itu tetaplah Sakura yang dulu.

Sakura dengan cueknya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi dengan cepat tangannya dicekal tangan Karin.

'_Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan! Dasar Karin bodoh!' _Karin benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mencegah Sakura pergi, dengan kata lain―refleks.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura datar. Karin buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maaf. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, Haru―"

"Panggil saja Sakura. Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

"Ah, ya! Maaf!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf," balas Sakura acuh. Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Sasuke melihat dan terus mengamati kekasihnya dengan si murid pindahan, entah kenapa Sasuke tak suka dengan interaksi Karin dan Sakura. Hati dan pikirannya tidak tahu kenapa menggaungkan kata tidak suka pada Karin. Nalurinya mengatakan kalau Karin itu adalah ancaman bagi hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai namun dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Hari ini ia memang tidak membawa kendaraan. Karin masih bergeming dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang terpesona, hingga Karin sadar ia telah melakukan hal konyol, ia menggeleng kepalanya dan menepuk-tepuk pipinya. Saat itulah Karin dan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Tatapan tidak suka terlihat jelas di antara mereka berdua. Mereka saling menatap tidak suka selama beberapa detik. Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya, Karin merasa dia tidak akan pernah menyukai pemuda itu walaupun dia pangeran sekolah yang super tampan dan nyaris sempurna. Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah sebuah karunia. Hari dimana kita bisa bersantai ria, melenturkan otot di seluruh raga, merapatkan keakraban bersama keluarga, jalan-jalan dan bercengkraman bersama teman-teman. Hari yang indah, menghabiskan waktu sebelum kita kembali ke aktivitas rutin kita.

Seorang gadis berambut merah―Uzumaki Karin―berjalan di sebuah kompleks perumahan di distrik kota _Shibuya_, sembari menggenggam ponselnya dan memperhatikan setiap rumah yang ia lewati. Gadis itu tengah mencari sebuah rumah, lebih tepatnya rumah kekasihnya. Alamat itu tertera jelas di layar ponselnya, yang dia dapatkan dari teman sekolah Suigetsu sekaligus teman lamanya juga. Karin dan Suigetsu berbeda sekolah.

Rencananya, Karin ingin mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya untuk memberinya kejutan, melepas rindu, berkencan sampai sore, kalau perlu sampai malam. Dan disinilah dia, masih sibuk mencari rumah kekasih. Setelah sekian lama mencari rumah yang dimaksud, akhirnya Karin menemukan rumah kekasihnya itu juga. Tidak terlalu besar memang, layaknya rumah di Jepang pada umumnya. Karin melangkah masuk. Berkali-kali dia sudah menekan bel pintu, tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Karena jengkel dan lelah menunggu, Karin iseng-iseng saja memegang kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Karena sudah terlanjur basah, Karin mendorong kenop pintu itu. Dia masuk ke dalam. Dahi gadis itu mengernyit karena mendapati 2 pasang sepatu perempuan di area _getabako_.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Karin semakin melangkah masuk karena terdorong penasaran. Dia berkali-kali menyerukan nama kecil kekasihnya, tapi tak juga ada sahutan. Dia sudah menjelajahi lantai satu tapi tak menemukan apapun. Mungkin kesannya memang sangat tidak sopan masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin, tapi inikan rumah kekasihnya sendiri dan Karin merasa biasa saja, karena dulu sewaktu masih di _Kyoto_, baik Karin ataupun Suigetsu sudah terbiasa masuk ke rumah masing-masing tanpa izin―menyelonong masuk begitu saja.

Gadis berkacamata itu memasang ekspresi bingung, berdiri di dekat tangga. Kalau memang ada tamu, dimana tamu dan pemilik rumahnya? Setahu Karin, Suigetsu pernah bilang kalau pemuda itu tinggal seorang diri. Jadi, sepatu perempuan itu―

"Kkyyaaaaaaahhh~!"

Karin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pekikan bercampur desahan dari arah lantai dua. Karin tidak bodoh, suara itu jelas-jelas suara perempuan. Pikiran-pikiran _negative_ menghampiri Karin.

'_Tidak. Tidak mungkin.'_

Perasaan gadis itu sekarang jadi tak menentu. Dia yang memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi, memutuskan menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ada 4 kamar di lantai dua, Karin sudah membuka 3 kamar dan tak ada apa-apa, tinggal satu kamar lagi yang dekat dengan sebuah jendela kecil. Pintu kamar terakhir tertutup, tapi Karin tidak tuli. Suara-suara desahan terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Karin. Jantung gadis itu berdetak semakin cepat. Saat ia memegang kenop pintu, dia ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan gemetar memegang kenop pintu dan jantungnya yang tak mau kembali normal.

"Aaaaaahhh! Suigetsu-_kun_!"

'_Brengsek! Sudah cukup!'_

_BRAK_

Ketiga orang yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang itu tersentak kaget lantaran suara dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras. Kedua bola mata Karin membulat kaget tak percaya. Marah, kesal, kecewa, jijik dan sakit hati, bergumul di hati Karin.

"SUIGETSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!" raung Karin penuh emosi. Air muka Karin tampak marah dan kecewa bukan main, kedua matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua orang perempuan dan satu pemuda, semuanya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di atas ranjang dengan posisi yang _wow_. Gadis berambut ungu tua tampak duduk rapat di daerah selangkangan Suigetsu―terlihat jelas penis Suigetsu yang berada dalam kewanitaan perempuan itu, dan seorang gadis berambut _caramel_ duduk―tidak benar-benar duduk―tepat di wajah Suigetsu.

"Aa. Karin? Kapan kau ke _Tokyo_?" tanya Suigetsu santai, sementara dua gadis itu tampak resah. Karin memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Suigetsu.

"AKU TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"Ck! Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Untuk apa bertanya lagi? Atau… kau mau bergabung?"

"KAU!? DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! KITA PUTUS!" raung Karin sembari membanting pintu. Gadis itu dengan cepat berlari turun, memakai sepatunya, dan kembali berlari menjauh dari rumah kekasih―mantan―sialannya itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Suigetsu-_kun_…?" ucap pelan si gadis berambut _caramel_.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah diperdulikan. Kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda."

"A-aaahh! Suigetsu-_kun_… Uuugghhh~ Kau… Ah! Benar-benar… Ah! Ah!" seakan tak terjadi apapun, ketiga orang itu sudah kembali larut dalam kegiatan seks _threesome_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin terus berlari tak tentu arah dengan air mata mengalir deras, dia berkali-kali menghapusnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi air mata itu terus mengalir. Tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh semua orang yang melihatnya. Perasaannya benar-benar remuk redam, memergoki kekasihnya sedang pesta seks dengan perempuan-perempuan lain. Kekesalan Karin bertambah saat menyaksikan sendiri reaksi Suigetsu sewaktu kejadian tadi. Begitu santai dan tanpa dosa. Karin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu percaya dan naïf. Dia pikir Suigetsu hanya akan mencintainya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Gadis itu berhenti di tengah trotoar jalan, masih terisak.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! DASAR SUIGETSU BRENGSEK! LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK!" raung Karin penuh emosi di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Seakan masa' bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar, Karin kembali melangkah dengan menggebu-gebu. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar memandang Karin dengan tatapan aneh, bingung, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan ulah Karin barusan itu, tak luput dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue dengan satu kantong kertas di pelukannya.

"Uzumaki Karin? Apa yang dia lakukan? Dasar bodoh," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Karin, lebih tepatnya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun dalam diri Sakura untuk mengikuti Karin, dia melangkah karena memang itulah jalannya menuju stasiun kereta api. Hari minggu ini Sakura memang sudah berencana untuk membeli kue di toko kue paling lezat sekaligus toko kue langganannya di _Shibuya_.

Karin melangkah gontai, dia sama sekali tak punya semangat dan masih terus merutuki dirinya dan menyumpah-serapahi Suigetsu dalam hatinya.

Sakura berhenti di depan lampu petunjuk penyebrang jalan, kedua _emerald_ Sakura membeliak saat melihat Karin berjalan gontai di _zebra_ _cross_, padahal lampu sedang merah―untuk pejalan kaki―dan hijau―untuk pengendara kendaraan bermotor. Melihat hal itu, Sakura refleks membuang kantong belanjaannya dan berlari menuju Karin yang akan tertabrak. Bunyi klakson sudah terdengar berkali-kali, tapi tampaknya Karin tak mendengarnya, gadis itu melamun.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Sakura.

_GREP_

_BRUGH_

_CKIIITT_

Karin selamat, pun dengan Sakura. Haruno Sakura menarik keras pergelangan tangan Karin, menarik dirinya dan juga Karin menjauh dari jalan tepat satu meter sebelum sebuah mobil menabrak keduanya, membuat mereka berdua jatuh di trotoar jalan. Sedang mobil yang hampir menabrak Karin, mengerem dengan cepat dan keras, berhenti beberapa meter dari _zebra_ _cross_. Lalu lintas langsung terhenti, pun dengan langkah banyak orang yang juga terhenti, menatap khawatir.

Karin mengerja-erjap. Dia kaget saat dia ditarik paksa dan merasakan sakit karena terjatuh. Dia masih dalam keadaan linglung. Tidak sadar kalau semua orang tengah memperhatikannya dan menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Menyingkir dariku. Kau berat," sindir Sakura mencoba menyadarkan Karin.

"E-eh? Sa-Sakura-_san_?!" pekik Karin kaget, dengan terburu-buru Karin menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku. Aku―"

"Maaf. Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" potong dan tanya penuh nada khawatir seorang wanita berusia paruh baya, wanita itu adalah pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak Karin. Beberapa orang yang berkerumun di sekitar Sakura dan Karin juga menatap khawatir.

"Aa. Kami tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap wanita itu sambil melakukan _ojigi_ beberapa kali. Sakura menatap tajam Karin yang masih dalam kondisi bingung lalu menghela nafas.

"Anda tak perlu minta maaf, _baa_-_san_. Ini salah temanku. Ayo!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik Karin menjauh.

"E-eh?"

Sakura dan Karin berjalan menjauhi TKP, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun, menyisahkan beberapa tatapan dari beberapa orang yang lalu berjalan pergi. Sakura bahkan tidak memperdulikan kuenya yang pasti sudah hancur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Karin kini berada di sebuah taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari TKP. Mereka duduk di ayunan.

"Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, jangan di depanku. Dasar bodoh!"

"Maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku melamun dan―"

"Sudahlah," potong Sakura cepat. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Kedua mata Karin memincing saat melihat goresan luka memanjang di lengan belakang Sakura. Karin berdiri dan menyengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencegahnya pergi.

"_Matte_!"

"Apalagi?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Lenganmu terluka," jawab Karin sambil melirik luka di lengan belakang Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," jawabnya acuh. Sakura memang merasakan rasa perih di lengan belakangnya, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tidak. Itu salahku. Tunggu disini!"

"Uzumaki―"

"Pokoknya tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali!" Karin pun berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di salah satu ayunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit menunggu, Karin kembali dengan satu kantong plastik kecil. Dia membeli alkohol, obat merah, kapas, perban dan plaster dari _minimarket_ yang tak jauh dari taman, dia juga membeli 2 minuman kaleng. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Karin mengobati luka Sakura yang hanya diam. Setelah mengobati luka Sakura, Karin memberi Sakura sekaleng minuman dan juga untuk dirinya, Karin duduk di ayunan yang satunya.

"Jadi… apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan maksudku. Bukankah aku tadi bilang kalau aku melamun."

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya… aku ada masalah dengan mantan kekasihku. Dan karena itulah aku melamun tadi," Karin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya dia ingin menceritakan masalahnya, dia butuh teman curhat.

"…"

"Aku pindah dari _Kyoto_ ke _Tokyo_ karena ada 2 alasan. Pertama, karena kematian kedua orang tuaku dan kedua karena kekasihku, maksudku mantan," Karin bercerita sambil menunduk dan meremas minuman kalengnya, sementara Sakura menatap lurus ke depan.

"…" sekalipun Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia mendengarkan dan Karin tahu itu.

"Tadi aku ke rumah mantan kekasihku. Rencananya aku ingin memberi kejutan dan mengajaknya kencan. Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi."

"…"

"Ne, Sakura-_san_…? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau memergoki kekasihmu sedang selingkuh? Tak hanya berselingkuh, tapi bahkan sedang melakukan seks dengan selingkuhannya, tidak hanya seorang, tapi dua orang," ucap Karin sambil meremas kuat minumannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu rasanya, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Dia… hiks… benar-benar brengsek! Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

_TAP_

Sakura berdiri dan meletakkan minuman kalengnya di atas ayunan. Berjalan mendekati Karin.

"Pa-padahal… aku… hiks… aku―"

_GREP_

Karin kembali membeliak terkejut saat Sakura memeluk dirinya. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendalinya, tapi dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali melakukan ini, menenangkan Karin. Orang asing dalam hidupnya.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku… bahwa sebuah pelukan bisa menguatkan, melindungi, dan bahkan menenangkan hati yang goyah," ucap Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman tiba-tiba muncul dari diri Karin saat Sakura memeluknya. Gadis merah itu terisak keras dalam pelukan Sakura. Sakura terus memeluk Karin, mengelus rambut merahnya dengan lembut, sampai Karin benar-benar merasa tenang. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur saat tangisan Karin sudah teredam.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_?"

"Hn?"

"Apa sekarang kita teman?"

_Emerald_ Sakura membeliak kaget kecil. "―Hn. Mungkin…?"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia―Sakura―kembali merutuki dirinya yang bertindak diluar kendali. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa…?

'_Teman, eh?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**Febri Feven : **_Okay, thanks. Ini udah lanjut.

_**hanazono yuri :**_ Benci… mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, tapi ya begitulah. Suka sama Sakura, iya, tapi kudeskripsikan secara bertahap dan implisit.

_**Naya Aditya :**_ Berkembang secara perlahan, tapi pasti. Suigetsu memang harus ikuti tuntutan peran. Hahaha… Okay, ini udah lanjut.

_**Anisha Ryuzaki :**_ Thanks, ini udah lanjut.

_**rie megumi :**_ Okay, thanks. Tapi ide ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri, kok. Cuma nggak sengaja sama mungkin…?

_**azhuichan :**_ Terima kasih, ya.

_**sofi asat :**_ Okay…

_**Aiko Asari :**_ Sebenarnya akan ada beberapa hal yang membuat Karin menyukai Sakura. Aku bosan kalau Sasuke yang jadi rebutan terus, buat yang baru aja. Ntar bakal ada scene dimana SasuKarin rebutan perhatiannya Sakura, tapi nggak di chapter ini. Lama-kelamaan sifat Sakura bakal kayak dulu lagi, Cuma masalah waktu. Terima kasih.

_**Guest :**_ Okay, makasih.

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk :**_ Okay, ini sudah lanjut.

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch :**_ Iya, Karin memang bakal suka sama Sakura, tapi bertahap, nggak langsung instan. Yang review kamu untuk IDC2 maaf ya, aku kemarin lupa bales di chapter kemarin. Aku akan balas di chapter selanjutnya.

_**Anka-Chan :**_ Yup. Yup. Dan Yup… Okay, thanks.

_**kazuran : **_Terima kasih.

_**temaram senja :**_ Maaf ya, tapi aku nggak bisa update kilat. Aku juga nggak mau menjanjikan apapun, takutnya ntar PHP.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku Slight KarinSaku &amp; KakaSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Mature Content, Explicit, Shoujo-Ai, MC, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin masih berada di taman yang sama, mereka belum beranjak pergi. Setelah menumpahkan emosinya, Karin sudah mulai tampak tenang, dia pun sudah menghapus air matanya, tapi matanya masih terlihat sembab. Sakura kembali duduk di ayunan yang ada di samping Karin, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Karin.

"Maaf," celetuk Karin.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, padahal kita baru kenal," jawab Karin sambil menunduk. Sakura menoleh ke samping, ke arah Karin.

"Bukankah kita teman?" Karin tersentak dan dengan refleks menoleh menatap Sakura, menatap langsung ke _emerald _Sakura.

"K-Kau benar-benar mau jadi temanku?" tanya Karin dengan binar di kedua _ruby_-nya. Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Sakura-_san_―"

"Aku memang mau menjadi temanmu," potong Sakura lirih sembari menatap jalanan di depan sana. Dulu, Sakura selalu berteman dengan siapapun, tapi semenjak dia dijauhi, dia ragu untuk memulai pertemanan yang baru. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin berteman dengan Sakura, tapi sayangnya semua berakhir dengan ancaman dan _bullying_. Karin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari nada bicara Sakura barusan.

"…"

"Tapi bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_san_?" Sakura menoleh menatap Karin.

"Karin… sejauh mana kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap serius pada Karin. Entah karena tatapan Sakura, pertanyaan Sakura atau mungkin keduanya, hal itu membuat Karin sedikit grogi.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Karin.

"Haruno Sakura… tidakkah kau pernah mendengar murid-murid lain membicarakanku?" bukan bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, tapi Sakura memang sering mendengar murid-murid lain yang suka menggunjingkannya.

'_Maksudnya_―_mungkinkah…?'_

"Mereka…"

"―Mereka telah menceritakan semua hal tentangmu," lanjut Karin.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak masalah," Sakura mengernyit kecil saat mendengar ucapan Karin barusan.

"Maksudku adalah… aku sama sekali tidak masalah jika berteman denganmu. Menurutku, kau tidak seperti yang mereka ceritakan. Jika kau jahat, kau tidak akan pernah mau menolongku waktu di kereta api, menyelamatkan aku waktu aku hampir tertabrak karena kecerobohanku, dan menenangkanku tadi, disini."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu, tidak perduli dengan semua yang terjadi padamu dulu, aku tetap mau menjadi temanmu. Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong."

"Karin…" mau tak mau, Sakura tersentuh juga dengan kalimat yang Karin ucapan.

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah kalau kita mencintai guru kita sendiri. Mereka hanya iri padamu, Sakura-_san_," Karin tersenyum tulus dengan binar cerah di kedua matanya. Sakura membalas senyuman Karin.

"Sekalipun mereka akan bersikap jahat padamu karena kau berteman denganku?" Sakura tersentak bingung saat Karin berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Karin mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura sampai sebatas dagu Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan menyalurkan kekuatan. Sakura sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Karin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. TIdak! Tapi kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka. Bersama. Sebagai teman," ucap Karin penuh semangat dan rasa percaya diri. Karin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Sakura, yang dibalas senyum simpul oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Karin."

"Um!"

"Oh, ya―" ucapan Karin tiba-tiba terputus karena nada dering panggilan di ponsel Sakura. Sakura lalu melepaskan genggaman Karin dan merogoh _messenger bag_-nya. Wajah Karin tiba-tiba berubah kesal tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi_―"

"…"

"A-Aku ada di _Shibuya_."

"…"

"A-Apa?! Tu-Tunggu dulu… _Hallo_? _Hallo_?!" Sakura berdecak kesal. Karin menatap bingung.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Maaf, Karin. Aku harus pergi. Aku―"

_TIIN TIIN TIIIN_

Kalimat Sakura terputus karena suara klakson mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk taman. Kedua gadis itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah mobil, dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

"Maaf, Karin. Aku harus pergi sekarang," pamit Sakura sembari berjalan menuju mobil bermerk _Lamborghini_ itu.

"E-Eh?! Sa-Sakura-_san_?!" Karin maju satu langkah dengan tangan kanan terjulur ke depan, tapi dia kemudian hanya bergeming di tempat, menatap Sakura yang kian menjauh.

"_Jaa-ne_, Karin!" seru Sakura sembari berlari dan melambaikan tangan, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Karin seorang diri di taman dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Gadis Uzumaki itupun juga ikut beranjak dari taman setelah mendengus kesal dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lamborghini_ _Veneno_ berwarna _deep_ _blue_ yang tadi menjemput Sakura, masih melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalanan ibu kota _Tokyo_. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ fokus pada jalanan. Semenjak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke ini, pemuda itu tak sedikitpun bicara bahkan melirik Sakura pun tidak.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Uzumaki Karin?" selidik Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di taman itu?" tanya balik Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pasalnya cukup aneh juga, Sakura hanya memberitahu bahwa dia ada di _Shibuya_ dan bukan detail tempat keberadaannya, dan _Shibuya_ itu luas, meski masih dalam kawasan _Prefektur_ _Tokyo_. Dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa sampai secepat itu―dalam hitungan detik―setelah telepon berakhir? Benar-benar ada yang aneh.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ceritakan."

"Ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir," perintah Sasuke dengan menekan setiap katanya.

"Iya… iya…" balas Sakura setengah hati. Sakura mulai bercerita bagaimana dia mengenal Karin dan bisa bersama gadis itu di taman, dengan beberapa bagian kecil yang sengaja dia sembunyikan. Meski Sasuke tengah fokus menyetir, dia tetap memasang baik-baik kedua telinganya.

"_Done_. Apa itu membuatmu puas?"

"Teman, eh? Kalian berteman?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Apakah itu salah?"

_CKIIITT_

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya dengan sangat mendadak mengakibatkan sedikit guncangan di dalam mobil dan bunyi decitan ban yang cukup memekakkan telinga, beruntungnya jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup sepi. Wajah Sasuke datar, tapi tidak dengan pancaran di _onyx-_nya, Sakura sendiri kaget setengah mati.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!? APA KAU GILA?!" sembur Sakura marah.

_SET_

"Aaaakkhh! Sakit. Sasuke-_kun_… tanganku," Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke menyengkeram kuat lengannya yang terluka karena ia yang tadi menyelamatkan Karin. Sasuke mengernyit, dia merasakan ada suatu ganjalan di lengan Sakura. Sasuke pun memeriksa lengan Sakura yang ia pegang.

"Perban? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Sakura meringis kesakitan dan menghiraukan Sasuke yang mulai tampak kesal tapi juga khawatir.

"Kau terluka karena menyelamatkan Uzumaki?" tebak Sasuke mengingat cerita Sakura, Sasuke baru tahu kalau Sakura terluka, karena gadis itu tidak bercerita dan dia baru menyadarinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sasuke menyipit tidak suka saat Sakura tak mau menjawab.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

"Iya!" Sasuke sedikit menggeram. Dia kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang masih memegangi lengannya dan meringis sakit. Jujur, dalam hati Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Apa itu masih sakit? Apa perlu kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"A-Apa?" Sakura terbengong tidak percaya. Sakura lalu tertawa pelan, berusaha agar tidak terlalu menyinggung sikap overprotektif Sasuke. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, rasa sakit di lengan Sakura hilang begitu saja. Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti dan suka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_… Oh, astaga. Ini hanya luka biasa. Jangan berlebihan sampai harus ke rumah sakit segala. Aku masih bisa merawat lukaku sendiri," Sakura kembali tertawa geli dengan pelan. Walaupun tidak mengerti, Sasuke suka saat Sakura berekspresi lepas seperti saat ini, membuang jauh-jauh semua topengnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum―sangat―kecil.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke lantaran dia hanya diam saja. Dia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Ditatap lembut dengan sorot cinta dari _onyx_ Sasuke, membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, wajahnya serasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau sangat cantik saat kau tertawa barusan," puji Sasuke jujur. Sakura tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Harusnya kau lebih berekspresi lagi, Sakura," kening Sakura berkerut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Huh? Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_," kata Sakura sarkasme.

"Hn."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke main-main.

"Ah! Aku masih penasaran… bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku sedang berada di taman dengan begitu cepat? Padahalkan _Shibuya _itu luas, aku juga tidak memberitahumu dimana persisnya aku berada, bahkan tidak sempat karena kau keburu memutuskan panggilan."

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_GPS_."

"Sasuke-_kun_… jangan bilang kau melacakku?!"

"Hn!"

"K-Kau… Akh! Aku mau pulang!" ketus Sakura.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Sakura. Kenapa tidak kita menghabiskan waktu saja, hn?"

"Maksudmu kencan?" tebak Sakura asal.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan.

"Jadi… kau mencariku karena ingin mengajakku berkencan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku yang tentukan kita akan pergi kemana, _okay_?"

"Terserah apa katamu, _Cherry_," Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan kembali menyetir. Sakura memasang ekspresi aneh saat mendengar panggilan _Cherry _itu. Sasuke melirik kecil Sakura.

"Berhenti memasang wajah itu atau aku akan _memakanmu_!" mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, Sakura berjengit kecil dan memasang ekspresi andalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita ke _Odaiba_, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku kan tidak mau kesini. Dan bukankah tadi kau sudah janji kalau aku yang menentukan tempatnya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya, tepatnya tangan yang tidak terluka.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Jangan kekanakan, Sakura."

"Aku tidak perduli. Dan aku tidak mau pergi!" seru Sakura. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua menyadari tatapan-tatapan mata itu, Sasuke pun semakin menyeret pergi Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah berjalan bergandengan di _Palette_ _Town_. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti di antara keduanya. Sakura berhenti melangkah, Sasuke pun juga ikut berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kesini bersamamu sekalipun aku ingin."

"…"

"Aku takut jika ada murid di sekolah yang tahu tentang kedekatan kita. Aku takut, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu? Aku ingin pulang," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura, kekasihnya trauma dengan _bullying_ yang terjadi padanya. Hal yang wajar pada korban _bullying._

"Kita pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang anak manusia itu tengah bergumul di atas ranjang dengan penuh gairah membara. Sasuke dengan penuh semangat dan gairah menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, tarik-dorong di dalam alat _genital_ Sakura. Haruno Sakura mendesah penuh kenikmataan akan cumbuan mereka.

"Ahh! Ahh! Sasu… Ohh! Ohh!"

"Ssshh…"

Tubuh mereka bergoyang seirama. Uchiha Sasuke bergerak lembut di atas tubuh kekasihnya, sehingga Sakura bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke, mendekapnya semakin erat, kedua tangan Sasuke menumpu pada kasur agar tak terlalu menindih Sakura. Keduanya seakan lupa pada apapun, yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua, saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

"Anh! Anh! Anh! Hahh! Hah! A-Aaaaahh…"

"Sakurahhh…" Tidak tahan dengan payudara Sakura yang terus bergoyang-goyang, Sasuke menyusu pada Sakura. Dia menghisap puting yang sudah menegang itu dengan sangat keras, lidahnya pun ikut bermain dengan puting Sakura, menjilatnya dengan penuh sensual, gigi-giginya ikut menggigit-gigit gemas tonjolan kecil di puncak payudara Sakura.

"Mnnhh… Mnn…"

"S-Sasu… Aaaaaahhh…" desahan panjang itu menandakan Sakura telah mencapai klimaksnya.

"A-Akh! Sa-Sasu… sakit~" Sasuke menggigit keras puting Sakura di dalam mulutnya saat dia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Sakura, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memakai pengaman, dia tidak khawatir karena Sakura rutin meminum pil pencegah kehamilan sehabis mereka bercinta, sekalipun Sakura hamil, dia siap bertanggung jawab.

Bunyi _plop_ dua kali terdengar tak kala Sasuke melepaskan puting Sakura dan penisnya. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah dengan nafas terengah dan berpeluh keringat. Hanya cumbuan singkat―satu ronde, tapi sudah cukup memuaskan. Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang, mengenakan celana dalam juga _boxer_-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku haus. Mau aku ambilkan juga?" tawar Sasuke.

"Kurasa segelas air putih cukup."

"Hn," Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di atas ranjang dan berjalan keluar mengambil minum di dapur.

Mereka memang pulang, tapi ke apartemen Sasuke. Dan setelah itupun, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke ranjangnya, hanya untuk satu tujuan―seks, sebagai pelampiasan karena mereka tidak bisa kencan di luar, jadi ya… kencan di ranjang saja.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai baju, Sakura mendapati Sasuke berada di balkon dengan memakai kaos dan _boxer_-nya sembari meminum bir kalengan. Kedua siku Sasuke bertumpu pada pagar pembatas besi yang melingkupi semua sisi balkon, sedangkan punggung Sasuke bersandar pada pagar pembatas besi itu. Pemuda itu melirik kecil Sakura yang berjalan mendekati meja nakas. Dia mengambil pil pencegah kehamilannya dan meminumnya dengan segelas air putih yang diambilkan Sasuke. Sakura lalu melangkah menuju Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau minum bir?"

"Hanya bir kalengan."

"Tapi―"

"Sakura?" potong Sasuke dengan nada serius, pun dengan air mukanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Karin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan gadis itu."

"Kenapa tidak suka?" selidik Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

"Insting."

"Tidak," tolak Sakura tegas.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak mau menjauh dari Karin dengan alasan konyolmu itu!"

"Alasan konyol? Instingku bukan hal konyol, Sakura. Insting lelaki sama seperti firasat perempuan. Dan aku merasa kalau gadis itu bisa membahayakan hubungan kita."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Karin akan membahayakan hubungan kita? Ah. Kau takut jika kau mencintainya dan mencampakkan aku?" tebak Sakura emosi.

"Bukan itu! Dan jangan bicara seperti itu lagi!"

"Lalu apa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia―"

"Temanmu?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ya," jawab Sakura agak ragu.

_KRAAKK_―_PRAAKK_

Sasuke meremas kuat dan membanting kaleng bir-nya di lantai balkon. Sakura berjengit kaget.

_PRAAAKKK_

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke satu pintu kaca yang tertutup, untungnya kaca itu tidak pecah. Sasuke mengurung Sakura. Tatapan mata pemuda sangat berbahaya, membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sakura," Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Nafas pemuda itu sedikit memburu. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku.

"Aku mohon―"

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendengar lirihan ucapan Sasuke.

"―Aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau. Tapi untuk kali ini, turuti permintaanku. Jauhi Karin. Jauhi semua orang yang mencoba mendekatimu. Tetaplah bersamaku. Disampingku. Dan lihat aku. Hanya aku."

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Lama, hingga Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya.

"―Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah menjelang. Selepas makan malam dan mandi, gadis itu beranjak untuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Karin menggerutu kesal tak kala dia menemukan soal yang menurutnya susah. Dan PR itupun berhasil dia selesaikan satu setengah jam kemudian.

Karin melihat jam di ponselnya. Lalu menatap keluar jendela. Gadis itu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Perasaan gadis itu pada Suigetsu, telah menghilang tertiup angin, benar-benar tak ada sisa. Karin memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan, dia ingin sendiri. Dan yang membuat Karin begitu tampak resah adalah teman barunya―Sakura, rasanya… rasanya seperti ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, tapi Karin tidak tahu, juga mengenai orang yang menjemput Sakura tadi di taman. Melihat dari mobilnya, orang itu pasti bukan orang biasa.

Getaran ponsel miliknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Karin mengambil ponselnya, matanya menyipit dengan wajah malas tak kala melihat nama seseorang yang menelpon. Karin langsung menekan tombol merah. Tapi sepertinya si penelpon tidak mau menyerah. Di panggilan ke-5, Karin akhirnya menekan tombol hijau.

"Apa?" ucap Karin ketus.

"_Woo… ketus sekali. Kau tidak rindu denganku, huh? Hahahaha…"_

"Apa maumu?" masih dengan nada ketus, Karin tidak mau menanggapi candaannya.

"_Kalau aku jawab kau… bagaimana?"_

Perempatan siku kesal muncul di dahi Karin. Cih! Bisa-bisanya Suigetsu sialan itu menggombal padanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

"HŌZUKI SUIGETSU! KATAKAN APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA…!"

"_Kau emosian sekali."_

"SUIGETSU…!"

"_Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku ingin minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi."_

"Maaf? Maaf?! MAAF KAU BILANG…?! SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HARI INI, KAU BARU MINTA MAAF SEKARANG…?! DASAR KAU BAJINGAN TENGIK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU…!" Karin sama sekali tidak perduli jika tetangga-tetangganya, mendengar semua teriakan kemarahannya.

_TUT TUT TUT_

Dengan emosi meluap-luap, Karin memutuskan sambungan telepon. Saat Suigetsu kembali menelponnya, dia dengan kasar mencabut baterai ponselnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Meski Karin sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi pada Suigetsu, setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, Karin tetaplah merasa sakit hati pada Suigetsu.

_BRUGH_

Karin yang sudah mengenakan piama sejak selesai mandi, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya.

"Sakura," entah sadar atau tidak, Karin menggumamkan nama Sakura dan kedua matanya pun tertutup.

Tanpa Karin sadari… setelah nyaris di perkosa di dalam gerbong kereta yang melaju dan penuh sesak lalu pengkhianatan Suigetsu, membuat hati dan jiwa Karin mulai memupuk rasa benci pada laki-laki. Dan Karin mulai terjerat semakin dalam pada pesona tersembunyi milik Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin yang sudah berseragam rapi, buru-buru melangkah dengan binar senang, pergi ke stasiun untuk berangkat sekolah. Dalam hati kecilnya, Karin ingin bisa kembali bertemu dan berangkat bersama dengan Sakura.

Karin harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan tak kala dia tidak mendapati Sakura di sudut manapun di stasiun, mulai dari dia menunggu kereta tiba dengan perasaan tak sabar dan resah, sampai kereta yang dia tumpangi berhenti di stasiun dekat sekolahnya. Karin mendesah dan merasa kecewa. Waktu tiba di sekolah pun, dia juga tak melihat Sakura.

Ada dua penyesalan dalam diri Karin. Pertama, dia lupa bertukar nomor _handphone_ dengan Sakura. Kedua, dia tidak menanyakan dimana kelas Sakura berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Karin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, jam istirahat sekolah baru saja berjalan 5 menit, dia sama sekali belum makan siang. Setelah bel jam istirahat berbunyi, Karin buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah _cafeteria_ dan kembali berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat Karin berbelok, dia bertemu dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. Karin memberi hormat pada gurunya. Langkah Kurenai tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik badan.

"Uzumaki?" panggil Kurenai.

"Ya, Kurenai-_sensei_?" balas Karin sopan.

"Bisa minta tolong sebentar?"

"Tapi aku―"

"Bisa, kan?" paksa Kurenai dengan menekan kalimatnya dan menatap Karin penuh arti. Karin dengan refleks meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Tentu bisa, Kurenai-_sensei_," jawab Karin setengah hati.

"Ini," ucap Kurenai sambil menyodorkan satu kertas memo pada Karin. Dia―Karin―menerima kertas itu.

"Itu adalah daftar judul buku yang aku cari. Bisakah kau mencarikannya di perpustakaan?"

Karin melotot saat membaca memo itu. Ada 10 judul buku yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti dan dia harus menemukannya.

"Kenapa _sensei_ tidak mencarinya sendiri?" gumam Karin jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ti-Tidak ada," balas Karin gugup, takut gurunya itu akan marah.

"Bagus. Aku tunggu di ruang guru."

"Ya, _sensei_."

"Ah! Satu lagi, kau bisa minta bantuan pada temanmu," selepas mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kurenai beranjak meninggalkan Karin yang tertunduk lesu. Gagal sudah rencananya. Mana dia lapar lagi.

'_Sial!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah berat hati, akhirnya Karin tiba juga di perpustakaan. Dia mencari penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi sayangnya, penjaga perpustakaan tidak ada di tempatnya. Kembali dengan langkah berat dan menahan rasa lapar, Karin pergi ke bagian _catalog_ buku, mencari buku-buku itu berdasarkan _alphabet_. Baru dia akan mencari buku-buku itu di rak-rak.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Saking sibuknya mencari, Karin tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Karin?" merasa terpanggil dan kenal dengan suara barusan, Karin menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura menatap bingung pada Karin.

"Ah! Aku beruntung kau ada disini. Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Karin senang.

"Apa?"

"Aku diminta Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk mencari beberapa buku dan membawanya ke ruang guru. Kau bisa membantuku, kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

'_Sakura-chan?!' _Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan Karin padanya, dia hanya sedikit kaget. Karin sengaja mengganti _suffix –san _dengan –_chan_, maksudnya biar lebih akrab. Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak, dia kembali mengingat permintaan Sasuke kemarin dan dia sudah menyanggupinya.

'_Sial. Harusnya tadi aku langsung pergi,' _sesal Sakura dalam hati.

"Karin… Aku―" Sakura berusaha untuk menolak, tapi entah kenapa bicara saja susah.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau membantuku, kan? Kumohon. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi," pinta Karin dengan ekspresi memelas. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Jiwanya tengah bergolak, haruskah dia membantu Karin? Atau menolaknya sesuai janji yang dia ucapkan pada Sasuke kemarin…? Tapi bukannya sekarang mereka adalah teman, hmm?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

'_Ya. Lebih cepat lebih bagus.'_

Karin terlonjak senang sampai-sampai melupakan rasa laparnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!"

Karin lalu menyodorkan kertas memo yang diberikan Kurenai pada Sakura. "Ini adalah daftar buku yang aku cari."

Mereka berdua lalu menjelajahi rak-rak buku untuk menemukan ke-10 buku itu.

"Jadi… apa kau suka berada di perpustakaan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Karin memulai obrolan.

"Hn," jawab Sakura sambil mencocokkan judul buku di memo dengan buku-buku yang berjajar di rak. Karin mengikutinya. Sebenarnya sih, Sakura tidak mau menjawab atau membalas Karin, dia ingin cepat-cepat selesai agar tidak sampai ketahuan Sasuke, tapi ya sulit sekali untuk membisu atau menolak jika itu adalah Karin.

"Lalu makan siangmu bagaimana? Kita dilarang membawa makanan ke perpustakaan, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah makan siang."

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Sakura memberikan dua buku langsung kepada Karin, dan dia menerimanya.

"Tidak," Karin tersenyum miris. Karin sedih dalam hati karena Sakura hanya menjawab/membalas singkat setiap kalimatnya, tapi tak apa. Itu sudah cukup. Mereka terus melangkah dan mencari dan sudah ada 6 buku yang didapat.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan siang bersama?" ajak Karin riang.

"―Tidak. Terima kasih," tolak Sakura. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasuke tahu dia mengingkari janjinya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kita teman, kan? Bukankah sudah biasa kalau teman itu makan siang bersama?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Maaf," Karin mendesah kecewa. Sakura sebenarnya merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi mereka―Sakura, Sasuke dan Karin.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Yang kemarin itu siapa? Maksudku orang yang menjemputmu dengan mobil kemarin di taman," saat Sakura akan mengambil buku dari rak, jemarinya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Karin barusan.

"―Dia orang yang penting untukku," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil buku.

"Seberapa penting?"

"Karin," Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur urusan pribadiku," ujar Sakura sedikit sinis.

"T-Tapi―"

"Ini adalah buku terakhir. Kau bisa membawanya sendiri?" potong Sakura cepat sesaat setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan buku terakhir yang mereka cari.

"Apa kau bercanda, Sakura-_chan_? Ini berat," jawab Karin seakan lupa dengan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ayo, cepat. Kita temui Kurenai-_sensei_," Sakura mengambil 5 buku, sehingga masing-masing dari mereka hanya membawa setengahnya saja. Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan buku yang mereka bawa, keduanya telah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Oh, ya! Waktu kau pertama kali menyelamatkanku… kau berangkat dengan kereta api, kenapa setelah itu kau tidak naik kereta api yang sama lagi…?"

'_Padahal aku selalu berharap bisa berangkat bersama denganmu,' _tambah Karin dalam hati.

"Aku berangkat dengan seseorang."

"Orang yang menjemputmu kemarin?" tebak Karin.

"―Hn."

"Dia―"

"Karin, ayo, cepat! Kita pasti sudah ditunggu Kurenai-_sensei_!" Karin memperhatikan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak mau membahas mengenai _orang itu_, sehingga ia terpaksa menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dan Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikan setiap pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan beragam tatapan serta gunjingan. Keduanya melangkah cuek di koridor, menuju ruang guru.

Tanpa Sakura dan Karin sadari, _onyx_ tajam Sasuke menatap dingin pada dua gadis berambut sewarna itu dari balik dinding. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Dia marah pada Sakura yang mengingkari janjinya dan dia membenci Karin yang terus tersenyum senang dan mencuri pandang Sakura-_nya _dengan tatapan―suka?. Sebuah pemikiran gila melintas dalam otak Sasuke saat memperhatikan Karin dari jauh, terutama senyum dan cara pandang Karin pada Sakura-nya.

_Mungkinkah… Karin menyukai Sakura?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dan Sakura keluar dari ruang guru tepat saat bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi. Sebelumnya, Kurenai cukup terkejut karena Karin ternyata meminta bantuan pada Sakura yang notabene adalah siswi yang―begitulah. Tapi Kurenai tetap berterimakasih pada keduanya. Kurenai tersenyum simpul saat dia menyaksikan pertemanan Karin dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aa. Aku harus―" Karin menyengkeram cepat tangan Sakura. Haruno Sakura menatap sejenak tangannya dan tangan Karin, lalu beralih menatap tidak mengerti pada Karin.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel dan juga alamat _email_-mu, Sakura-_chan_?" sebenarnya bagi Karin, nomor ponsel Sakura saja sudah cukup, tapi tidak masalahkan jika sekalian meminta alamat _email_?

"Karin, aku―"

"Kumohon," Karin kembali menggunakan tampang dan nada memelasnya. Karin tahu dari nada dan ekspresi Sakura, dia―Sakura―ragu-ragu atau bahkan enggan memberikan nomor _handphone_-nya, sama seperti tadi waktu di perpustakaan, Karin menyadarinya, tapi dia berpura-pura dan memilih menyimpannya sendiri. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," Karin terlonjak senang, buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya, memberikannya pada Sakura dan dia pun mengetikkan nomor ponsel juga alamat _email-_nya.

'_Lagi-lagi aku mengingkari janji dengan Sasuke-kun.'_

"Terima kasih, _ne_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku harus pergi. Kau juga pergilah."

"Ah! Memang kelasmu yang mana, Sakura-_chan_?"

"―3A."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak berjalan bersama? Jarak kelas kita tidak jauh, kan?"

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet dulu," kilah Sakura.

"Baiklah. _Jaa_ _ne_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menatap kepergian Karin dengan sorot mata aneh. Dia menghela nafas kecil. Dan berbalik langkah ke toilet. Keadaan lorong sekolah sangat sepi. Sakura melangkah dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk―hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga hubungannya dengan Karin, kekasih dan teman baru yang mau menerimanya―tanpa tahu bahwa bahaya tengah mengintainya.

Setelah melewati koridor yang menuju toilet―toilet laki-laki dan perempuan bersebelahan, di samping toilet laki-laki terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang di dalamnya tersimpan alat-alat kebersihan, dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Sakura sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Tepat saat Sakura berada di depan ruangan itu, seseorang dengan gerakan cepat keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan menarik Sakura masuk.

"UMMHHH…!" Sakura kaget bukan main saat tubuhnya di tarik masuk ke dalam ruanganya itu dan mulutnya pun juga dibekap kuat. Pintu ruangan itu langsung tertutup. Seseorang yang bertindak barusan dan membuat kaget Sakura, mengurung Sakura di antara tubuhnya dan pintu ruangan, masih dengan membekap Sakura yang kini membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar takut saat melihat pancaran mata berbahaya dari pemuda itu. Meski lampu di ruangan sempit ini berpendar kecil, Sakura tahu betul siapa pemuda itu.

"Sakura," pemuda itu sengaja mendesahkan nama Sakura tapi sebenarnya terselip nada suara mengancam darinya.

"_Sasuke-kun?!"_ batin Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Dan sebagai catatan dariku :**_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku ingin sekali membuat Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda jika menyangkut soal Sakura. Sasuke bisa bersikap manis, tapi dia juga bisa bersikap kasar. Okay, hanya itu._

_Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review._

_Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special Thanks To :**_

_**Uchiha Ouka**_, _**hanazono yuri**_, _**Kumada Chiyu**_, _**Coretan Hikari**_, _**Anisha Ryuzaki**_, _**wind**_, _**youngielou**_, _**UchiHaruno Misaki**_, _**mantika mochi, **__**sunderu**_, _**Guest, azuichan**_, _**Uchiha Riri**_, _**Aika Yuki-chan,**_ _**Guest**_, _**Shin 41**_, _**DEVIL 'D**_, _**yollapebriana**_, _**Nerd94**_, _**Guest**_, _**zhao mei mei**_, _**Tsurugi De Lelouch, Aiko Asari**_, _**usashiro**_, _**temaram senja**_, _**Guest**_, _**Haruka no Tsuki**_, _**kuli jepang**_, _**Suntq (2x), Guest, iea (2x), mii-chanchan2, winterblossom**_ __

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**__

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_LOVE &amp; SCANDAL © Athena Minev_

_SasuSaku Slight KarinSaku &amp; KakaSaku_

_**WARNING!**_

_AU, OOC, Typos, Lemon, Mature Content, Explicit, Shoujo-Ai, MC, WIP, etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah Sasuke memergoki Sakura yang sedang bersama Karin, mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke menginginkan sebuah penjelasan, alasan dari Sakura, dan karena itulah, Sasuke sengaja menunggu di suatu tempat, saat yang tepat untuk menarik Sakura bersamanya. Dan tempat yang cocok untuk saat ini adalah ruang peralatan kebersihan, meski kecil dan tak terlalu terang, tapi cukup aman dan strategis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Sakura masih terkurung di antara pintu dan tubuh tegap Sasuke. Deru nafas dan sorot mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Emosi kemarahan terpancar jelas dari _onyx_ gelap Sasuke, yang berbanding terbalik dengan emosi yang terpancar dari kedua _emerald_ Sakura, ketakutan yang bercampur keterkejutan. Entah kenapa, melihat Sasuke yang sekarang membuat Sakura merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang habis kepergok selingkuh. Mereka terdiam, belum ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berucap pelan, terselip nada takut karena sorot mata Sasuke yang begitu tajam penuh emosi padanya.

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali mengucapkan nama kekasihnya, dengan nada dingin dan menahan marah.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku―" ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura gugup dan bingung harus bicara apa. Sakura sudah sangat yakin kalau Sasuke pasti sudah tahu mengenai dirinya dan Karin, dan dia tentu ingin menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin padamu?" potong cepat Sasuke. Untuk sejenak, kedua bola mata Sakura tampak membulat lebar. Sakura menunduk takut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa," jawab Sakura pelan.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH DEKAT DENGANNYA, HAH?!" Sasuke berteriak penuh emosi sambil memukul pintu, tepat di samping kanan kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulut dan matanya rapat-rapat, tubuh kecilnya berjengit ketakutan. Sasuke yang melihat ketakutan dari Sakura tak ia perdulikan. Dia mulai kesal karena Sakura yang tidak kunjung berbicara.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Ma-Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar takut. Wanita muda itu benar-benar ketakutan dengan sosok Sasuke yang sekarang, begitu berbeda dengan sosok Sasuke sebelum-sebelumnya. Ketakutan yang Sakura rasakan saat ini begitu berbeda dengan ketakutan-ketakutan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaanmaafmu. Yang aku butuhkan jawaban kenapa kau masih bersama dengan Uzumaki," ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura masih belum berani menatap langsung mata atau bahkan wajah Sasuke meski jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa inch.

"A-Akan aku jelaskan," Sakura mulai menjelaskan awal-mula kenapa dia bisa bersama Karin saat jam istirahat makan siang. Tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah apapun dari diri Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sa-ku-ra. Lain kali… jika Uzumaki mendekatimu, jauhi dia. Jangan pernah menatapnya. Jangan pernah perduli padanya. Jangan pernah bicara dengannya. Apapun yang dia lakukan. Kau mengerti?"

"…"

"APA KAU MENGERTI?!"

"A-Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura masih berucap ketakutan. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berani melawan Sasuke. Rasanya begitu lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ini adalah peringatan terakhir untukmu. Jangan pernah coba-coba memancing kesabaran dan amarahku, Sakura. Atau kupastikan kau akan menyesal," tambah Sasuke penuh ancaman dan keseriusan.

"Aku mengerti," Sakura berucap pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala kaku. Sakura tersentak untuk beberapa saat. Dia baru ingat kalau dia sudah memberikan nomor ponsel dan alamat _e-mail_-nya pada Karin.

'_Haruskah aku memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_? Tidak! Kalau aku memberitahunya, dia pasti akan tambah marah padaku. Tapi… kalau aku tidak memberitahunya…'_ batin Sakura.

"Gadis pintar," Sasuke balas berucap sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke barusan sukses menghancurkan lamunan Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan memberikan _quick_ _kiss_ tepat di bibir ranum Sakura yang hanya bisa terpaku.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas," perintah Sasuke. Sakura dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke kelas juga?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tidak. Aku malas," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Baiklah," Sakura ingin berucap sesuatu lagi, tapi semuanya tertahan di tenggorokannya, hanya mulutnya yang terbuka kecil lalu menutup dengan cepat. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Tangan kecil Sakura yang memegang kenop pintu tertahan saat Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" jawab Sakura seraya menoleh kecil pada Sasuke.

"Ingat baik-baik perkataanku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sudah jelas mengandung ancaman dan peringatan.

"I-Iya. Aku mengerti," Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan kecil itu, berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang tak henti-hentinya menatap punggung kecil Sakura sampai _gadisnya_ benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_GREEEK_

Pintu kelas terbuka di tengah pelajaran berlangsung. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada pintu.

"Haruno? Darimana saja kau?" tanya Anko Mitarashi.

"Maaf terlambat, Anko-_sensei_. Aku baru saja dari toilet," kilah Sakura yang takut-takut memandang Anko. Anko menatap selidik pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat masuk!" perintah Anko yang terdengar sinis.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Anko-_sensei_," Sakura berjalan cuek menuju kursinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang berasal dari beberapa murid. Setelah Sakura duduk, pelajaranpun kembali dilanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bicara soal Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu saat ini tengah berada di ruang kesehatan, tidur di salah satu ranjang yang ada. Tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar sakit. Dia yang malas masuk ke kelas, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu, memanfaatkan ruang kesehatan yang kosong. Masa bodoh dengan status murid pindahan.

Karin? Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Dia ada di kelasnya, mengikuti pelajaran meski pikirannya entah kenapa tidak mau lepas dari sosok "teman baru"-nya―Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TENG TENG TENG TENG_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid mulai berkemas, memasukan buku dan peralatan tulis mereka ke dalam tas, lalu bersiap-siap mengikuti kegiatan ekskul atau bimbingan belajar.

Di kelas 3-A, hanya ada Sakura seorang yang masih tinggal di kelas, sementara teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah pergi semua. Dia memandang bangku kosong yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali meski bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti Sasuke. Pemuda itu sebentar lembut, sebentar kasar, sebentar cuek, sebentar penuh perhatian, sesukanya sendiri, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan dia―Sakura―tengah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas kecil. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke, mengatakan dia akan pulang duluan juga menyuruh Sasuke cepat pulang. Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas, tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Setelah mengganti _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu biasa, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak disangka, langkah Sakura terhenti karena dicegat oleh 2 orang gadis yang sering membullynya.

"_Ara~ Ara~_ Coba lihat siapa yang ada di depan kita saat ini?" ujar Shion sambil menyeringai.

"Shion, Ami…"

"Halo, Haruno Sakura-_chan_," ucap Shion dengan nada mengejek. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"_Ara~ Ara~_ kau ini dingin sekali," komentar Ami. Shion berdecak sambil memandang jijik pada Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Ne~ _Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kalau aku katakan kami ingin bersenang-senang denganmu, hmm?" tambah Shion.

"Apa salahku?" Sakura menatap tajam kedua gadis itu.

"Apa salahmu?" kata Ami menirukan Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Dan apa-apaan tatapan matamu itu, huh?!" lanjut Ami yang balas menatap tajam Sakura. Shion menyeringai angkuh dan terkesan jahat.

"Apa kita harus memberitahunya, Ami?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa kita tidak langsung mulai saja? Bukankah itu akan sangat menyenangkan, _ne_, Shion?"

"Aa. Aku setuju denganmu," kedua gadis itu sama-sama menyeringai jahat. Ami mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura, diikuti Shion.

"Mau apa kau?" satu kaki Sakura bergerak mundur, tangan Haruno muda itu mencengkeram kuat tali tasnya, dengan ekspresi was-was sekaligus takut.

Kedua gadis tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura. Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat. Otaknya berteriak untuk segera kabur, tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurut. Kedua gadis itu mulai senang saat melihat reaksi ketakutan Sakura. Ami sekarang berada di belakang Sakura, sedangkan Shion berada di depan Sakura. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Ami menarik―menjambak―rambut Sakura dengan kasar dan kuat, membuat Sakura memekik sakit.

"A-Ami, lepas. Sakit," pinta Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Ami yang menjambak rambutnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Ah, Shion. Apa kau dengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun," jawab Shion sambil menyeringai.

"Akh!" Sakura kembali memekik sakit saat kedua lutut belakangnya ditendang oleh Ami, dipaksa untuk berlutut, juga karena rambutnya yang ikut tertarik. Shion mencengkeram kuat dagu Sakura, memaksanya mendongak menatap Shion.

"Gadis bodoh," Shion melepaskan cengkeramannya dan seketika menampar Sakura dengan keras sampai wajah Sakura berpaling dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipinya. Kedua gadis itu menyeringai senang melihat Sakura yang tersiksa.

Halaman utama sekolah yang tadinya tidak terlalu ramai, berubah ramai karena pertunjukan yang dibuat oleh Shion dan Ami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding ruang kesehatan menunjukkan 4.15 sore. Kedua mata Sasuke mulai terbuka perlahan. Dia melirik sejenak jam dinding lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sasuke menyibak horden yang menjadi sekat antara ranjang yang satu dengan ranjang lainnya dan saat itulah dia menemukan Shizune, dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan.

"Uchiha-_san_?" Shizune cukup kaget mendapati Sasuke berada di ruang kesehatan, dia benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau―" Shizune mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara lebih lanjut karena Sasuke yang melengos begitu saja. Dokter jaga yang merangkap asisten Tsunade itu hanya bisa meringis di tempat dengan sikap Uchiha yang satu itu.

Saat Sasuke sudah sampai di kelasnya, dia mendapati kelas sudah kosong. Dia menuju bangkunya, dia mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Sasuke mengecek ponselnya, dan ternyata dia mendapati pesan singkat dari Sakura. Dia membuka dan membacanya, tak berapa lama dia mengetikan pesan balasan. Sasuke pun melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain Sakura, lain pula Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu memang masih berada di kelas, tapi dia tidak seorang sendiri.

"Karin," panggil Tayuya, 3 orang gadis berada di belakang Tayuya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin dengan wajah penuh tanya dan bingung.

"Saat istirahat makan siang tadi, kenapa kau bisa bersama gadis Haruno itu?" tanya Tayuya. Rasanya Karin sudah mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

'_Rupanya mereka mau menginterogasiku, ya?'_ batin Karin.

"Oh, soal itu. Tadi Kurenai-_sensei_ menyuruhku mencarikan buku di perpustakaan. Kurenai-_sensei_ bilang aku bisa meminta bantuan pada teman yang lain, berhubung bukunya banyak dan hanya ada Sakura di perpustakaan, aku langsung meminta tolong padanya," jawab Karin santai.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Kin yang berdiri tepat di belakang samping kanan Tayuya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin tahu sekali, huh?" tanya balik Karin.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berteman, kan, Karin?" balas Tayuya. Kedua alis Karin mengernyit, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut ke bawah, dia mulai tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Lagipula itu bukan urusan kalian, kan?" balas Karin ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Kin tidak terima.

"Kusarankan padamu… lebih baik jauhi dia kalau kau tidak mau terlibat masalah karena gadis itu," ucap Tayuya memotong.

"Kenapa―"

"Tayuya!?" ucapan Karin terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menyelonong masuk.

"Apa?!" seru Tayuya yang tidak terima karena ucapannya terpotong.

"Kalian pasti akan senang mendengar ini," ujar gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Cepat katakan saja, _Bakamono_!" gadis itu berdecak kesal karena ejekan Kin barusan.

"Shion dan Ami kembali membully Sakura," ucap gadis itu.

_BRAK_

"APA KAU BILANG?!" para gadis itu terkaget-kaget bukan main saat Karin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Karin!? Kau ini apa-apaan?!" seru Tayuya.

"KAU!" seru Karin sambil menunjuk gadis yang baru datang.

"Aku?" gadis itu membalas sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, bodoh?! Apa maksudmu barusan, hah?!"

"Huh? Oh! Maksudmu Shion dan Ami yang membully Sakura?"

"Jadi mereka benar kembali membully Sakura?" celetuk Kin.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya… pergi dan lihat apa yang terjadi di halaman utama sekolah. Kalian akan menemukan pertunjukan bagus disana," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Cih!" Karin mendecih kesal. Dia tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melesat keluar, membuat 5 gadis lainnya terbengong tidak mengerti untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, Karin?!" seru Kin.

"Tsk! Apa-apaan dia itu?" ucap gadis si pembawa berita.

"Hei? Kalian mau lihat tidak?" tanya gadis lainnya.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kita menyia-nyiakan pertunjukan bagus itu," ujar Tayuya. Kelima gadis itu dengan langkah tak sabaran mengikuti Karin yang sudah melesat duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang berada di depan loker, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Begitu ramai dan berisik. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada Sakura.

_Tapi, bukankah dia sudah pulang?_

Saat Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya, saat itulah dia tak sengaja melihat Karin yang berlari dengan ekspresi khawatir bercampur marah. Sasuke mengamati Karin yang menerobos keramaian dan―

"SAKURA!" teriak Karin kencang. Saat itulah Sasuke langsung tersadar dan berlari dengan cepat menuju keramaian, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti seketika saat melihat tindakan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura kembali dibully begitu saja, tidak saat dia masih ada. Saat dirinya semakin dekat, Karin sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan loker, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menolong Sakura. Dia terus berlari, menerobos keramaian.

Kedua _ruby_ Karin langsung membelalak kaget dan marah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura dalam posisi terduduk dengan rambut panjangnya yang masih dicengkeram kuat oleh Ami, sementara Shion berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura, mencengkeram rahang Sakura dan bersiap menampar Sakura―lagi. Wanita Haruno itu tak bisa berbuat-buat, selain menerima setiap perlakuan bully dari Shion dan Ami. Melawan juga percuma, meminta tolong juga tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Sakura hanya berdiam diri bagai patung, dan itu membuat Shion dan Ami semakin berkeinginan untuk lebih menyiksanya.

Raut kesakitan tampak jelas dari Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti. Kali ini… apa salahnya? Kenapa mereka kembali membullynya? Apa… apa karena tadi siang? Mungkinkah? Tapi― Hanya karena itu?

"SAKURA!" semua pasang mata terarah pada Karin yang meneriakkan nama Sakura dengan lantang. Karin melangkah cepat menuju tengah _panggung_.

"Lepaskan dia!" Karin tanpa ampun langsung mendorong Ami dengan kasar. Gadis berambut cokelat yang tidak siap itu langsung terjatuh menghantam tanah.

"Hei!" seru Shion dan Ami bersamaan. Shion balik mendorong Sakura dan berjalan menuju Ami, membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!" seru Karin tidak terima pada Shion dan Ami, Karin langsung membantu Sakura. Rasa kasihan dan marah langsung menyergap diri Karin melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Karin?" Sakura menggumamkan nama Karin saat gadis itu membantunya.

"Apa masalahmu?!" seru Ami tidak terima dengan tindakan Karin padanya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Apa masalah kalian?!" seru Karin penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, Karin?!" seru Tayuya yang bergabung di tengah-tengah keramaian, bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Pertanyaan itu mewakili semua penonton yang melihatnya.

"Aku membelanya karena Sakura adalah temanku!" jawaban yang diberikan Karin membuat semua orang terpaku, termasuk Sakura.

"Karin… kau…" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa? Teman kau bilang?" ucap Shion dengan nada sinis.

"Ya!" jawab Karin mantap.

"Kau bodoh, Karin," desis Tayuya.

"Kau―"

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI, HAH?!" teriakan itu berasal dari Senju Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Shizune dan Anko di belakang kepala sekolah _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_ itu. Suasana langsung sepi dan sunyi seperti pemakaman.

"Lagi?!" seru Tsunade dengan nada kesal dan jengah.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah bosan berbuat keributan, HAH?!"

"Kau! Kau! Kau! Kau! Kau! Kau! Kau!" seru Tsunade sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Shion, Ami, Tayuya, Kin, dan 3 gadis teman mereka.

"Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!" lanjut Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" protes Shion dan Ami.

"Apa?! Tapi… Tsunade-_sama_, kami tidak ikut campur! Hanya―"

"SEKARANG!" mereka semua berjengit kaget dan takut. Tsunade menghela nafas kasar melihat penampilan dan kondisi Sakura.

"Shizune dan kau… Uzumaki! Urus Sakura!" Tsunade langsung berbalik, diikuti Anko dan 7 gadis yang ditunjuknya. Murid lain tanpa dikomando langsung membubarkan diri sebelum kena amukan Tsunade atau Anko.

"Urusan kita masih belum selesai," desis Shion penuh ancaman sambil berlalu pergi, mengikuti Tsunade dan Anko.

"Aku menunggunya!" balas Karin penuh semangat. Sakura sendiri memilih diam, tidak mau menanggapi Shion, justru menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"HEI, KALIAN!?" seru Anko pada Shion dan Karin. Shizune menghela nafas pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune khawatir. Sakura melirik kecil Shizune sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menjawab.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Shizune-_sensei_. _Sensei_ tidak lihat wajah dan penampilan Sakura-_chan_?" seakan mengerti dengan kondisi Sakura, Karin-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Shizune.

"Ah, ya! Kau benar, Karin. Maaf. Baiklah. Ayo, ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Sakura-_chan_."

Saat berada di pintu utama gedung sekolah, saat itulah mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi datar dan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. _Onyx_ Sasuke terus terpaku pada Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, Karin merasa aneh dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke pada Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura membeliak sejenak saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke sebelum kembali menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Karin yang juga memperhatikan Sakura juga merasa ada yang aneh saat Sakura bereaksi pada Sasuke yang menatapnya.

'_Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua,'_ batin Karin menyimpulkan.

Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Sakura, langsung merasakan sakit di hatinya. Karin yang berjalan paling akhir bertemu pandang juga dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Karin tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap sinis pada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Sasuke tentu menyadarinya dan tanpa ragu membalas tatapan sinis Karin.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal dan marah, dengan tindakan gadis-gadis jalang itu pada Sakura, dengan Karin, dan dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak berbuat apa-apa saat melihat kekasihnya sendiri dibully tepat di depan matanya.

Ya. Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya bisa menonton. Dia ingin menolong tapi Karin sudah mendahuluinya. Sasuke merasa dia adalah kekasih tidak berguna yang tidak bisa melindungi gadis yang dicintainya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke kembali mengumpat, tapi kali ini dia juga melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukul dinding di sampingnya. Rasa sakit tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang sudah diterima oleh gadisnya. Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat, pergi dari area sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Shizune langsung bergerak cepat mengambil kotak P3K. Sakura mendesis sakit saat Shizune membersihkan dan mengobati luka di wajahnya, lebih tepatnya luka tamparan yang sudah membiru dan sedikit jejak darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau―"

"Shizune-_sensei_, tolong," potong Sakura tanpa memandang Shizune. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu mendesah kecil dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Karin berapi-api. Gadis itu tak tinggal diam, dia dengan sisirnya, merapikan rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan. Tak ada yang meminta atau menyuruhnya, dia melakukannya dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Sakura hanya membisu dan terpaku, tak berniat bicara.

"Lain kali―" Shizune langsung melirik tajam Karin agar gadis itu berhenti bicara.

"_Gomen ne_," Karin yang mengerti lirikan Shizune langsung menutup mulutnya. Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Sakura. Shizune dan Karin saling berpandangan sejenak dan menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, sudah selesai. Saleb ini kuberikan saja padamu. Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Shizune-_sensei_," balas pelan Sakura sambil menerima saleb pemberian Shizune yang tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah tugasku. Kalian pulanglah. Hari sudah semakin sore."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Shizune-_sensei_!" ucap Karin.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sakura dan Karin berjalan bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti, hanya kebisuan. Karin tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak melirik Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. Karin ingin sekali bicara pada Sakura, menanyakan keadaannya, apa yang dia rasakan, mencairkan suasana, tapi selalu kembali tertelan begitu saja. Pada akhirnya hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang menemani mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dan Sakura kini sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan memang benar, hari sudah semakin sore.

"Karin," Sakura yang berjalan di depan, berhenti tiba-tiba dan menoleh pada Karin, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya?" Karin pun juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah membelaku tadi," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah kita teman?" balas Karin sesantai mungkin. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membelalak seraya mencengkeram kuat pegangan tasnya.

'_Teman, ya?' _batin lirih Sakura. Sakura juga tampak menunduk kecil dan tersenyum lirih.

"Karin…" Sakura langsung membalik badan, membelakangi Karin.

"A-Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu yang mau menolong dan membelaku saat semua orang berpaling dariku. Aku juga senang kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu. Tapi… akan lebih baik jika kau menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan masalah hanya karena aku dan aku juga tidak ingin keadaan semakin memburuk," Sakura tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, cengkeraman tangannya semakin kuat.

"Sakura-_chan_―"

"Aku harap kau mengerti. Maaf dan terima kasih!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Karin yang menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan sedih bercampur kesal dan sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion dan yang lain mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Tsunade sampai telinga mereka rasanya panas bukan main. Mereka keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah lega karena sudah bebas dari ceramah Tsunade, tapi tidak dengan hukuman yang mereka terima.

"Hei, Shion?" celetuk Kin.

"Apa?!" balas ketus Shion.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan soal Karin?" semua pasang mata langsung terarah pada Shion. Satu kata, penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku pasti akan membalasnya! Si murid pindahan itu! Berani sekali dia ikut campur!"

"Lalu Sakura?" celetuk Tayuya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Tayuya," komentar sinis Kin. Tayuya mendelik tajam pada Kin.

"Dia juga akan mendapatkan balasannya! Aku masih belum puas menyiksa Haruno sialan itu!"

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap mereka acuh tak acuh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah tak bersemangat, dia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya, bahkan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, air mukanya pun tak bisa terbaca, seakan ada beban berat yang kembali ia pikul di kedua bahu kecilnya. Dia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak sepuasnya, setidaknya untuk mencurahkan emosinya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai di rumahnya. Sakura mendongak, dan benar saja, dia sudah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Sakura tampak menghela nafas berat, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan hal itu.

Karena terlalu acuh, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau gerbang rumahnya dalam keadaan terbuka, yang seharusnya tertutup. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi, berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah. Kedua manik hitam jelaganya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang lebih tampak seperti boneka hidup tanpa jiwa.

Sakura menelesupkan tangannya ke dalam tas, mencari kunci rumah. Saat dia menegakkan kepalanya, saat itulah dia terkaget dengan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Perasaannya langsung berubah campur aduk. Sasuke sendiri tampak datar meski sebenarnya berbanding terbalik.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… A-Aku… Maksudku… Kau―" Sakura langsung membisu saat Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Tak hanya membisu, tubuh Sakura pun tak mau mengikuti kehendak otaknya, dia hanya terpaku begitu saja, tatapannya berubah kosong pada Sasuke.

_GREP_

Sakura kembali terkaget-kaget dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda itu memeluknya begitu erat seakan tak ada hari esok, menyalurkan perasaannya yang tak bisa disampaikan secara langsung. Awalnya, tubuh Sakura tegang, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, otaknya seakan tak berfungsi, tapi itu hanya sesaat, hingga tubuh Sakura mulai rileks karena pelukan erat, hangat, dan penuh kasih dari Sasuke. Tangan Sakura bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu senang karena Sakura balas memeluknya, tapi rasa khawatir, bersalah dan marah itu masih ada.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir, masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

"Aku… aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura lembut.

"Kau bohong."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, entah karena apa dan untuk apa, tapi yang pasti, perasaan hangat menyelimuti diri Sakura. "Kalau begitu… kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Maaf."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Maafkan aku. Aku kekasihmu. Seharusnya… aku melindungi. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Maaf."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ menolongku, aku yakin itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dan soal Ka―Uzumaki―"

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu membahasnya. Ayo, kita masuk saja," potong Sasuke.

"Inikan rumahku. Kenapa jadi kau yang memerintah?"

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Iya. Iya," balas Sakura ogah-ogahan. Sasuke langsung merebut kunci rumah yang ada di genggaman Sakura. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam rumah, saling bergandengan tangan.

'_Besar, kuat dan hangat,'_ batin Sakura menatap genggaman tangan mereka dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini telah berada di ruang tamu, duduk bersama dan saling berpelukan. Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sakura, melirik wajah Sakura, wajah yang terluka, wajah yang belum lama diobati.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Wajahmu… Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada dan raut khawatirnya, hal ini membuat Sakura senang. Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Lagipula, Shizune-_sensei_ sudah mengobatiku. Aku tadi juga diberikan saleb supaya cepat sembuh," jelasnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot tidak yakin.

"Haruskah aku membalas mereka?"

"Jangan. Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu. Jika kau melakukannya, semua hanya akan semakin buruk untuk kita berdua," sorot mata Sakura berubah meredup.

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat kekasihku diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Sasu―"

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu? Rasanya seperti aku ingin mematahkan tangan mereka!" ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Tidak! Aku mohon padamu… akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu, tapi tolong… jangan melakukan apapun untukku. Jangan membelaku," Sakura beringsut sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Kini keduanya kembali beradu pandang.

"Dan membiarkan Uzumaki terus-menerus melindungimu? Membelamu?!" serunya sinis.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu!" Sakura tampak menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan ke dapur membuat makan malam," Sakura lalu melengos pergi begitu saja. Sasuke sendiri tampak termenung di ruang tamu. Lampu mulai menyala karena memang hari sudah malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurang lebih 45 menit kemudian, aroma harum nan menggoda tercium dari arah dapur. Setelah menata menu makan malam dan minuman, Sakura yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah dan apron, dia melepaskan apronnya dan menggantungnya di tempat semula. Dia berjalan ke ruang tamu, mendapati Sasuke yang menatap kosong ke arah layar televise. Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas kecil, melupakan pertengkaran mereka tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, makan malam sudah siap. Kau mau―"

"Aku akan menginap," tiga kata itu sudah cukup mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, makan malam. Setelah itu kau mandilah."

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur. Untuk menu makannya cukup sederhana dan tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup untuk 2 orang, ada nasi putih, _karaage_, _ohitasi_, _sunomono_, tak lupa juga ada irisan tomat, dan untuk minumnya kopi hitam untuk Sasuke dan susu putih untuk Sakura.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, hanya ada suara dentingan alat makan yang sesekali terdengar.

"_Gochisosama_ _deshita_," ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi, yang diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mandilah dulu. Kau ingin aku siapkan pakaiannya tidak? Kurasa pakaianmu masih ada yang tertinggal di lemariku," tawar Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti untuk sesaat.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," tolaknya pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membereskan semua ini dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua peralatan kotor. Dengan langkah santai dan tenang, Sasuke menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Sakura, dia masuk begitu saja dan langsung menuju lemari pakaian, dan benar saja, dia mendapati pakaiannya tersimpan rapi di dalam sana, pakaian yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

Bingung? Mudah saja, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menginap di rumah Sakura, pun dengan sebaliknya, pakaian mereka juga ada yang tertinggal di tempat tinggal masing-masing, hanya untuk jaga-jaga, karena itulah mereka tidak canggung dan tahu betul isi tempat tinggal masing-masing. Mereka juga sudah tahu kesukaan dan apa yang tidak disukai oleh pasang masing-masing, contohnya soal makanan dan minuman.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar Sakura, tapi masih di lantai dua, ada 2 kamar mandi, satu di atas, dan satu di dekat dapur.

Selesai mencuci piring, Sakura melangkah menuju lantai dua. Dia bersiap untuk mandi. Saat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah selesai?"

"Hn. Kau cepatlah mandi. Aku yakin kau sangat membutuhkannya. Aku akan ke bawah."

"Ya!"

Selagi menunggu Sakura selesai mandi, Sasuke lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya dengan televise yang menyala di ruang tamu, dengan segelas kopi hitam di atas meja tamu.

Sakura sengaja berlama-lama di kamar mandi, dia tengah berendam di dalam _bath-up_. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan air, tak perduli dengan yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat yang bersamaan, di apartemen Karin, gadis itupun juga tengah menikmati waktu berendamnya di dalam _bath-up_, sama seperti Sakura. Mantan kekasih Suigetsu itu tengah memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini, juga perkataan Sakura tadi sebelum pulang. Rasanya, Karin benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Kalau masalah mengenai Shion dan teman-temannya, Karin tidak terlalu perduli, dia tidak takut menghadapi mereka.

Karin semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Kepalanya bersandar pada pinggiran _bath-up_, sedang kedua _ruby_-nya tampak menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Sakura-_chan_, ya?" gadis itu mulai bermonolog.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku," tangan Karin bergerak ke dadanya sendiri, tepatnya ke jantungnya berada.

"Ada apa? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Karin bisa dengan jelas merasakan jantung yang berdebar saat membayangkan wajah Sakura, dan mulai berdebar sakit saat mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH! SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGANKU?" Karin berteriak resah hingga menciptakan riak air karena pergerakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya di dalam _bath-up_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura turun dengan pajamanya, menuju ruang tamu dimana Sasuke berada.

"Kau mandi lama sekali," komentar Sasuke.

"Maaf. Tapikan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku."

"Hn."

Sakura duduk di dekat Sasuke, menatap acuh layar televise.

"Sakura―"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah apapun tentang hari ini. Tolong biarkan aku berhenti memikirkannya untuk sesaat," potong Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengobatinya tadi."

"Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja bersandar padanya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Aku mohon. Biarkan tetap seperti ini," pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon. Sasuke yang langsung mengerti, balas memeluk Sakura. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antaranya mereka, mereka hanya saling berpelukan, membiarkan pikiran mereka melayang, membiarkan televise tetap menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**to be continued…**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua._

_Tapi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau menunggu, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review._

_Dan aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian._

_Okay! Ditunggu lagi jejak review-nya._


End file.
